


Harry Potter and The Super Pal Trio (Year One)

by sociallyamoth



Series: Harry Potter and The Super Pal Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Multiple, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyamoth/pseuds/sociallyamoth
Summary: My friends and I wanted to write a Harry Potter fan-fiction that we're in. So, Welcome to the world of Harry Potter but the twist is that we have little to do with the main plot. Jay, Vyla, and Valentine are somewhat unlikely friends. How will their relationships with the other affect choices made?When your life is constantly on the line because of a Wizarding War your friends are caught up in, school shouldn't be the fist thing on your mind.(Go easy on me, I'm horrid at summaries)
Series: Harry Potter and The Super Pal Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991116
Kudos: 2





	1. The Train and the Common Rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as cannon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based off of our interactions with the cannon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person.
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! (:

_________

## (The Train)

### (Vyla’s PoV)

(★´ω｀★)ゞ

________

It’s been about ten minutes since the Hogwarts express train has departed from the station. I’m still lugging around with my trunk, trying to find an open cart to sit in. I sigh, opening the door to the next cart when a body comes barreling through the door and slams into me. I drop my trunk and fall back on my ass. The girl with short, frizzy-curly hair trips over me and falls. On top. Of me. 

I groan, feeling the strain in my fingers after the trunk’s escape from my grasp. I groan and shoot a look at her. A cold glare. 

“So. Was it a dragon or a spider?” I ask, my tone all snappy. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” 

“I’m asking what made you come storming through the carts like a fricking bull.”

“Okay, I know I’m big but I’m not that big. And I was trying to catch my cat.”

“Your cat? Aye, vey. Look, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed or not, but could you get off of me?” I push them off, as they lean back to give me some room. 

I look up and see a few heads popping out of a booth, snickering at us. I shoot them a glare. They make fake scared noises but return to their own business.

“I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

I look her up and down. She has a ragged robe, one that looks like it’s a hand-me-down. I sigh and stick out my hand. "I’m Vyla. Vyla Ashum. Pureblood, and pretty proud of where I come from.”

She looks at my hand. “I’m Valentine Garlent. I’m a half-blood and I guess you could say that.” 

She takes my hand and we shake. 

I hear someone clear their throat from behind me, and I turn my head seeing a male with many freckles standing there, holding my trunk in their arms. They extend it out to me, offering to pass it back. I nod to him and take my trunk from his arms. 

“Thanks, do you mind if I sit with you all? I don’t know what I’m doing.” He says, before laughing nervously.

“Hah, join the club, brother. Sucks being a first-year freshie.”

“I don’t think it’s too bad so far. Although, I did get lost a couple of times earlier.” Valentine adds.

“Say, didn’t you lose a cat?” I mention.

“OH! I completely forgot! I hope he’s still on the train and I find him eventually.” They say anxiously.

“You have a cat?!” The freckled boy exclaims.

“Yeah! His name’s Damon. He’s a Maine coon, and is pretty kind but likes wandering off sometimes.”

“Damn. Hope you didn’t leave him behind by accident.” I wink at Valentine, before turning to the freckled boy.

“So what’s your name?” 

He pauses for a moment as if he doesn’t remember. “Uh... Jay. My name is Jay Schultz.”

“Hmm. I don’t recognize your family name. But, then again, it’s a big world, so whatever.” I shrug. “Alright, let’s go find a place to sit.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jay nods.

“Let’s go.”

We nod and start through the door into the next cart. It takes a while for us to find a settled spot. But when we finally spot an empty cart, we jump in and claim it. 

“I call the window.” I blurt. 

“I’ll sit across from you.”

Jay nods and sits down by the door next to Valentine. I put up my trunk above my head and plop down in the seat by the window. After a few minutes of us all sitting in silence, I huff a breath and look to Valentine. And Jay. 

“So…. What are your … hobbies?” I ask awkwardly.

He stutters for a moment, “I really like art… music too. I don’t do much, to be honest.”

“Oh, cool. And you?” I look at Valentine.

“I love reading any type of book, especially romance and fantasy. I also love singing and just music in general. Also, naps. I really like naps.”

I stare at her, not expecting such a long answer. “I see....” I drum my fingers against my knees as the conversation hits another dead point. 

“What about you?” Valentine asks, fiddling with a bracelet.

“Oh. I like writing. And singing is something I’ve done since I was a tot, due to my mother's persistence. I could never convince her to let me fall back from it… so.” I shrug. 

“Uh… how do your parents feel about you being witches…?” Jays starts. “WAIT! Valentine, What pronouns do you use?”

“Witches? Well…”

I trail off, as I try to process what Jay means. Do they mean like, us going into school? Or us being -- 

\---WAIT!!

I end up cutting off Valentine, but this is important. “Jay! Are you a muggle-born?!” I ask in a bit of a shout. 

By accident, of course. 

“Uh… muggle-born?”

“A muggle-born is someone born to non-wizarding parents.”

“Oh, then yes. I am. Is that a bad thing?”

“Wow.” I puff. “I don’t know about Valentine, or whatever, but I grew up in the wizarding world. So, I haven't really seen many -- or really any muggle-borns.”

Valentine shoots me a bit of a huffy look, before turning to Jay, “It’s not a bad thing. Some wizards, like this Purie over there, think they can look down on others because of it.”

“Okay?” He looks a bit confused.

I growl under my breath as Valentine calls me a ‘purie’. “As a matter of fact,” I mutter under my breath, “I was just never exposed to it so…” I continue muttering, but not at an audible level.

“Get used to it then, they’re not any different from you. And Jay seems pretty great.”

“I never said they weren’t!” I turn to look out the window and huff a breath. I go quiet.

“Do you want to see my rat?” He offers abruptly, looking flushed.

Valentine gasps and gives a wide smile. “Yes!”

I arch an eyebrow at Jay and turn to look at him. “Sure, why not?”

He smiles wide, before pulling a fat sleeping rat out of his shirt pocket. “His name is Lance. He’s only a month old, I’m so excited that I can bring him with me.”

“He's fatty.” I slip, but quickly catch myself, “--But cute.” 

Jay smiles, “Yeah, he’s my fat boy. I love him very much.”

“He’s absolutely adorable!!” Valentine giggles.

Jay pushes the rat to Valentine. “Do you want to hold it? Oh! You can too…” Jay looks at me, “I didn’t catch your name.”

Our heads all turn upon the door to the booth opening. An all too familiar face steps in and leans his body against the archway. I sigh upon seeing who it is.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t miss Ashum-- heir to the family of … Ashum.” 

I sass him, “And if it isn’t the ‘lovely’ Draco? What are you doing walking around, going booth to booth?”

“What’s the matter with going booth to booth?”

“It’s invading.” I sigh. And more silence falls over us.

But Draco doesn’t leave. He just .. Stands there. Staring.

I ignore him.

“Hi, the name is Jay. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” he plops the rat on Valentine’s lap and stands to shake Draco’s hand. Draco looks down at the rat and scowls, before meeting Jay’s gaze once more. 

“And who might just you be?” He sneers. Oh no… Not this again.

“Are you deaf? I said my name is Jay.”

“Uh oh,” I mutter.

Draco glares before stepping further into the booth and going into ‘dominant mode’ or whatever. “How dare you! I’ll have you know -- peasant-- that I am Draco Malfoy! You must be a nobody half-blood if you don’t know that. Or worse; _a mudblood_.” 

“Draco…” I growl.

Jay just sits back down, looking dejected.

“Stay out of it, Ashum!” 

I scowl, standing up and stepping forward to push Draco back. “I think that’s enough, Malfoy.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re defending this twit!”

“They are not a TWIT. They are my newest FRIEND!” 

“... You’re kidding, right?” Draco deadpans.

But the glare I send him answers for me.

“You’re a pity.”

“Draco, I swear to --”

“Oi! Back off! I don’t really care what your name is or what your deal is, but you’re not gonna just barge in here and start insulting my friend and picking a fight with the other! Get out if you have nothing in the least bit polite to us!” Valentine rises, standing in front of Jay and holding his rat close.

Draco bites his lip and shakes his head, lowering his gaze to the floor. “Fine.” 

He scoffs, turns on his heels, and leaves. 

“What an ass ha--”

“Language!”

I roll my eyes, before turning to Jay.

"Sorry about him. He’s a real--”

“Can I have my rat back?” He asks quietly.

“Oh, yeah.” Valentine hands him the rat and sits back down.

“He’s a real jerk.” I huff, placing my hands on my hips. 

But upon seeing the tears in Jay’s eyes, I soften.

“Hey. Do you want to be friends?”

Jay brightens up and wipes his face with his sleeve, “That would be great.”

“You too,” I say, looking at Valentine.

“Me??” Valentine says, looking very confused.

“Uh, YEAH. You’re not just gonna give a speech like that and dip out, you know? You’re in on this too!” 

“Oh, I guess you’re right!”

I chuckle. Well. At least I have some new friends.

________________________________________

## (The Hufflepuff Common Room)

### (Jay’s PoV)

______________________________________________

The Hufflepuff common room was warm and smelled like home-cooked meals, thanks to it being near the kitchen. A fire-cracked between two perfectly circle doors, with a painting of a plump woman hanging above it. Under the painting, the name ‘Helga Hufflepuff’ is inscribed on a gold plate. There was a small coffee table in front of the fire, accompanied by a worn leather love-seat and three big comfortable chairs. The ceiling was low with many plants hanging down, the entire room radiated with positive energy as well as buzzing excitement from the other first years. 

“Alright first years.” Henry Jones spoke up to get our attention. 

“The dorms are separated by gender. Girls on the right of the fire and boys on the left. Your luggage is already by your bed.”

“If a boy tries to sneak into the girl's dorm, the door will not open and vice versa.” He steps aside, “Now go get settled.”

The other first-years pushed past me, I stood there zoning out. 

“Hey, first year. What’s wrong?” Henry asked, leaning against the couch.

“What?” It came out shakier than I wanted. 

“Can you speak up?” he said, stepping closer.

I cleared my throat, “I said ‘what’?”

“Oh well, you were just kind of standing there..” Jones laughed.

“Oh, sorry.” My cheeks flushed, “I was just zoning out. I'm fine. ”

“Oh, okay. Don’t worry then.” Henry said.

I stepped forward to unpack, and I didn’t know which dorm to go to. I wasn’t exactly paying attention. “Uh, one last thing Henry?”

“Yeah?”

“Which dorm is it?”

“It’s on the left of the fire, your package should already be there.” He jerks his head to the left dorm door.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, First-Year.” He says waving me off. “Now go unpack.”

I rush into the dorm, waving at the three other boys in there with me. My bed -a four-post bed, covered in a patchwork quilt- is in the far left corner, wedged between it, on the bed my trunk, and the wall is Lance in his new cage. This must be the one the school enchants to clean itself. To the right of the bed, a four-drawer dresser with a small lamp on top, and yet another plant in between the dresser and the bed.

As I take in my new living situation, someone taps me on my shoulder.

“Hey, I’m Justin.” the boy says.

“Uh, hi... I’m Jay.” I put my hand out for a shake.

The boy takes it and smiles, “I’m in the bed next to you. It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” I return a polite smile. I feel Justin’s eyes look me up and down. My hands start to get sweaty, as I pray that my binder is doing its job.

Justin laughs and rubs his neck. He looks over to the other two boys in the room, who are engulfed in a conversation already. “Twins.” He sighs and turns his attention back to me, “You look just about as confused as I feel. Muggle-born?”

“Sadly, and I’ve already run into Draco Malfoy.”

Justin sucks in air through his teeth, “That’s rough. He’s a real jack ass isn’t he?”

“From my interaction with him? That about sums it up. I think the guy hates me.” Not knowing what to do with my hands, I shove them into my pockets. I hope he doesn’t hate me, I don’t need more people blindly hating me then I already do. 

“Well,” Justin starts, “How about we stick together? That pompous asshole can’t do too much harm if there's two of us.”

I laugh and nod my head, “That would be great.” 

  
  


________________________________________

## (Outside Gryffindor Common Room)

### (Valentine’s PoV)

______________________________________________

I’m heading up to the Gryffindor tower, admiring the moving staircases when I reach a painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. 

“Password?” She asks, in a chorus-like voice.

That’s when I realize I have forgotten key information; I forgot the password to get into the tower.

“Oh no… I know I’m dumb but really! How could I forget something like that?!” I turn back to The Fat Lady, slightly panicking but trying to keep my composure. “So… I forgot the password. I really am a Gryffindor but it’s been hectic since this morning. Do you think you could let me in?”

“I’m sorry, dear, but I cannot do that. Unless you can tell me the password I can’t let you in.” 

I sigh and pick up Damon. “Now what?”

A few moments later I hear a couple bickering while making their way up the stairs. A girl with long, frizzy brown hair and a boy with red hair and freckles with a slightly battered robe comes up to me. I step forward and give them a smile.

“Hey, um… Can you two help me out real fast? I forgot the password and I can’t get in…” I look down at our feet.

“Of course. I don’t really know how you forgot it but we can help.” Says the girl and steps forward to The Fat Lady. 

“Caput Draconis.” She says confidently. The Fat Lady nods and the painting swings open, revealing a passageway. 

“Thank you so much!”

“No problem.” The boy says, smiling.

“Ron, you didn’t even do anything.” The girl turns to me, “My name’s Hermione Granger and this doofus is Ron Weasley.”

Ron lets out a small gasp and looks to Hermione, looking hurt. “I am not a doofus.”

I chuckle, “I’m Valentine Garlent. Can I stick around with you two?”

“Sure. We’re meeting up with a friend inside, we can introduce you two.” I become excited as we go through the passageway and into the common room. 

The common room has a fireplace, crackling off to the side. There are a couch and a couple of red velvet chairs around the fire. There are tables scattered around, a couple having paintings hungover of wizards that are moving. There’s a ton of students who seem to vary in age all around. The three of us sit around a table and start to get to know each other when a boy with black hair and what seems to be a scar on his forehead walks up to us. Upon seeing him, Ron brightens up. 

“Harry!” He waves ‘Harry’ over.

“Hey.” He sends a small smile then looks at me.

Hermione speaks up, “This is Valentine. We met when some help was needed at The Fat Lady.”

“Hello, Valentine. I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” I say.

Harry looks slightly confused but is interrupted when the head boy stands in front of the fireplace. “Hello, newcomers. I’m Percy Weasley, head boy of Gryffindor. Your dorms are separated by gender: ladies on the left and gentlemen on the right. All of your luggage has already been placed in your rooms. Just so you are aware, men cannot enter the women’s dorms and vise versa. Trying will result in the stairs turning into a slide. If you have any questions then come to me.”

Everyone starts heading off to their dorms and I stand there frozen.

“Oh no…” I say, scared but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“I… I don’t know where to go…” I say softly, staring at the floor.

“Were you not listening to Percy? He directed everyone to their dorms.” She says, sounding very confused.

“I’m not… a boy or a girl…” I say, shaking and messing with my bracelets. 

Ron walks up to me and gently places his hand on my arm. 

“I can help. We can talk to Percy, he’s my older brother. We can get you to stay in the prefect’s dorms.”

I look up at him, still shaking. “R-really?”

He gives a goofy smile. “Mhm!”

“Thank you…” Ron walks off to Percy, while the other two stares at me completely confused. 

“It’s nothing. Really. You guys can go to your dorms.”

Hermione picks up her book and starts heading off, Harry leaving too. “If you’re sure then alright. We’ll see you later.”

A few moments later after hearing hushed arguments from Ron and Percy, Ron comes jogging back with a smile. “You can stay in the prefect’s dorms. I managed to get Percy to agree after some… negotiating.”

“Really?! Thank you so much! You have no idea!” I jump up and hug him tight.

“Percy will show you the way. I’m gonna head to my dorm. See you later.”

“Bye.” I pick up Damon and run over to Percy, thanking him.

That was one hell of a start to this year.

______________________________________

## (The Slytherin Common Room)

### (Vyla’s PoV)

______________________________________

Our common room is dungeon-like, with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the Black lake-- which I hear is filled with sirens and other beasts-- and it gives the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low-backed black and dark green, button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins-- which I quite enjoy since that’s my favorite era to hear about. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also…. It’s always cold. 

But right now, I’m sitting in the common room on one of the leather couches, writing in my idea journal, when I hear a band of laughter coming in through the grand entry doors. I barely throw it a glance as Draco and his two goons come in through the opening wall. Draco spots me on the leather couch and perks up. He tells his goons to go, and then skips over to me with a happy little prance. 

I make a gesture between a chuckle and a scoff. He leans himself up against the back of the sofa and shoots me a sly smirk. 

“Why, hello there, Draco.” I bid him, “What’s got you in such a dandy mood? I thought you’d be in a foul one after Potter rejected you.” 

“Oh, I was.” Draco notes, before tilting his head up, “But then, I thought of the fact that he’s going to have a horrible time being around this world of ours.” 

“Oh? And why would you say that?” 

“Haven’t you heard? He grew up with muggles. He hasn’t the faintest idea of what to do here.” 

I scoff, “Don’t hold your breath, there, buddy.” 

“Oh, hush up.”

“No, you.”

“No, _you_.” 

“Aye vey. Anyways… I’m sorry I had to be so aggressive with you on the train. But, in my defense, you _were_ out of line.” 

“You’re kidding!” 

“No, I’m not. Just because our parents raised us away from muggle-borns doesn’t mean that we should all reject them.” 

Draco sighs, “Whatever you say.” 

I write down a few more sentences before he asks me. 

“So… Want to go to the Quidditch field with me?”

“Why?” I sneer, jokingly.

“Because I’m going to be on the team one day, you dunce.”

“Aw, is the little Draco Malfoy excited?” I tease.

“Shut it.” 

He grins. “So are you going to come with me or not?” 

I smirk, “Sure. I guess there’s no harm with that.” 

He laughs, “Then get up, and let’s go.” 

“You could ask nicely.” 

“My bad,” He winks at me, and I shrug it off.


	2. Moaning Myrtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is encouraged to meet someone new by Valentine  
> Draco and Vyla pull a prank.  
> Valentine becomes the unknowing victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as canon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based on our interactions with the canon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person. (Sorry that the formatting of the chapter is a little wonky. Chrome crashed and I didn't want to do it again.)
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! (:

______________________________________________  
(Outside of Herbology)  
(Jay’s PoV)

_____________________________________________  
Walking outside of the hot greenhouse that was supposed to serve as the Herbology classroom, I took off my robe, adjusted my tie, and gasped for fresh air.   
“Thank the stars for the breeze. I was dying in there.” I panted.

“How Professor Sprout can stay in there all day is beyond me.”

“Well Vyla wanted to meet us in the courtyard, and I don’t have any classes for the rest of the day. Do you want to head over there?”

“Yeah. I don’t have any classes right now.”

“Alright, well let’s try to avoid that Malfoy kid.”

“That annoying little twit. If he does something like that one more time, I swear…”

Entering the courtyard, Valentine mumble-growled beside me about something and I scanned the heads looking for Malfoy’s dumb blonde hair-- but more importantly, Vyla. I spot both of them, by the fountain and feel myself scowl.

I put aside my grudge and force a smile onto my face. 

“Hey, Vyla!” I yell and wave vigorously to grab her attention. This notified Valentine of both Vyla and Malfoy’s existence. They go from mumble-growling to a somewhat translatable growl.

“Oh hey, guys!” Vyla waves us over, smiling brightly. She looks to Malfoy and gives a haunting smile as if she’s telling him something evil. 

I keep up a smile and walk over. “Hey, Vyla. How was ``History of Magic?”

“Malfoy.” I nod to him, my tone going from warm to cold. Honestly? I didn’t feel like being called a ‘mudblood’ today.

Vyla gave an awkward smile and stepped closer to Malfoy-- just a bit. But she still smiled at us with a friendly vibe.

“Ah, it was fine, thanks to my small knowledge of potions,” She looked to Malfoy, “Thanks to Draco, anyways.”

“Sounds like a Barrel of Monkeys. And the teacher? Were they nice? I’m pretty excited to take the class.”

“They were… Nice. Kinda boring to me though. Though, the fact that they were a ghost was pretty fricking cool.” 

“Ghost? Huh… that’s pretty on-brand. Herbology was FANTASTIC- well minus the fact that it was hotter than Satan’s ass. How about you Malfoy?”

“It was… OK. Only good because I had someone to talk to... Someone that wasn’t a total bore like everyone else here.” 

Vyla snickered, “Thanks, I suppose?” 

Malfoy grinned, “Who said I was talking about you?” 

To which Vyla punched him in the arm. I laughed at Malfoy’s dismay. 

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” At least he hadn’t called me a mudblood. “What do you say we wander about the castle? I’m still new to this whole ‘wizarding’ thing… and maybe tell me more about the wizarding world while we’re at it?”

Malfoy scoffed. But Vyla quickly elbowed him in the ribs,  
“That sounds fine with me!” She beamed. 

Valentine pondered for a second. “Hmm… fine.”

I smiled and clapped in excitement, “Well you three know more about the castle than I do. So I’ll go wherever you want.”

Valentine breaks from their grumbling, excited. “Oh! How ‘bout we go to one of the girls’ bathrooms on the first floor? No one goes in there, and Jay needs to see it.”

“I do?”

“He does?” Vyla questioned. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“He needs to meet someone in there, remember Purie?”

“Purie?” Scoffed Malfoy, before Vyla shot him a glare. 

He sighed, “Nothing…”

Vyla smirked, looking as sketchy as one can be.  
“Riiight. We do have to introduce you~!” 

“Well don’t say it like that! He really does need to meet her.” Valentine huffed.

“Should I be scared?” I asked, looking to Malfoy -of all people- for support.

“Why are you looking at me?” He snipped. 

I rolled my eyes, “Because yOu’Re PrEtTy. What do you think, huh? You’re the only one who knows about wizarding and NOT being shady.”

Draco looked over at Vyla and Valentine, and back at me.   
“Ok. Fair, I guess.” 

But he shrugged, “Though, I don’t know what to tell you,” He rested his arm on Vyla’s shoulder, “It’s not like I can read this woman’s mind.” 

“Tch,” Vyla clicked her tongue as if a bit offended. 

I sigh, “Alright. Where the hell are you taking me?”

“You’ll see~.” Vyla trickled. 

“Let’s go!”

Valentine pulled me through a maze of halls, students, rooms, and staircases. Malfoy and Vyla followed close behind us, whispering to each other. We went up a staircase to the first floor and down a hallway. Valentine pushed open the door, it squeaks in protest.  
Suddenly I was forced into the bathroom by a pair of hands behind me. When I turn around Valentine has also been shoved in and the door slams shut. 

“What did you rope me into?”

“Those two are so gonna get it when we get out! Whatever. I’d like you to meet Moaning Myrtle, whenever she decides to pop out.”

“Moaning… Myrtle?”

_________________

(Outside of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom)  
(Vyla’s PoV)  
_______________

When we arrive at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor, Draco and I look at each other and smirk. We suddenly push Jay into the bathroom before he even knows what’s happening. Valentine tries to process what’s going on, but I throw them in there too. 

We slam the door shut behind them and block it. After a quick moment, we feel some effort into trying to get out, but after a moment (again) it’s as if they give up. Welp, that’s to be expected. 

But they’re in there for a while. Like a LONG WHILE. After about fifteen minutes, Draco and I just sit down on the floor of the hallway, waiting for anything to happen.

“...”

“Did they die?” I ask.

“You can feel free to check.” Draco snivels.

“Nah. Because if they’re dead, I don’t want to join them.” 

Draco nods in agreement... He lets out a chuckle and tries to joke around. 

“Well, if luck is on our side, maybe the mudblood is dead.”   
“Welcome back, to Draco being an asshole.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Oh shut up. You are being an asshole.”

“How?” He asks, innocently. 

“Look. Just--Just-- I just…” A frustrated sigh escapes me.

“Ok, just try to understand? I know your parents just don't take the concept of muggles very well, but I am trying to cope with the idea that we’re going to be surrounded by muggle-borns for the next seven years.”

I take a breath, as it seems he’s listening, “Even though our folks are, well,” I lower my voice to a hush, “You know whats,” 

And back to a normal volume, “We don’t necessarily have to follow in their footsteps, you know?” 

“You’re rambling, Vyla.” Draco peers.

I huff, “Sorry. Just, try to have your own opinion. OK?” I nudge him with my shoulder since we’re sitting so close together. 

But the simple gesture makes me second guess myself. Don’t ask why because I have no idea. Anyways. . .

I throw a look back at the door and feel a budge against it. I scoot away from it quickly and watch as the door opens, revealing a very messy haired and sloppy dressed Valentine and Jay.

“Whoa, what happened to you guys?”

“Yeah. You get hit by a train or some shit?”

I snicker at Draco’s comment.

“None of your pure business, Malfoy!” 

And then they turn to me.   
Valentine quickly grabs me by my robe and gets up close and personal. 

“You have no idea the pain we just endured. Fuck. You.” 

______________________________________________  
(Inside Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom)  
((20 Minutes Earlier))  
(Valentine’s PoV)  
______________________________________________

“Moaning… Myrtle?”

Right at that moment, we see a face inside the floor a foot in front of us.  
“Yes?”

“Holy-” I jump about a foot, slip on a puddle of water, and land on my ass.

“The fuck?!” Jay backs into the door, then tries getting out with no luck. 

“Hmph. Did I scare you?”

“I forgot ghosts exist…” Jay whispers to himself but Myrtle still hears.

In a second Moaning Myrtle goes from inside the floor to right in Jay's face, absolutely pissed.

“You forgot?? You’re just like everyone else in this school! I die one day and no one even bats an eye…. Except for those boys who like to throw books at me for fun.” She floats away to the window, sobbing and moaning.

No wonder that’s her name.

Jay looks up as she floats away, feeling guilty. “No... No, I didn’t mean that. I’m only a muggle-born, I wouldn’t do something like that. I’m sorry.”

Myrtle stares at Jay for a few seconds, looking confused. That doesn’t last long because you can see the anger return on her face.  
“You’re just like everyone else!! Saying they’re ‘So sorry!’ and all that!!” She starts speeding towards Jay again, about to do who-knows-what to him. 

Before I could think I grab Jay’s wrist and bolt to the bathroom stalls. I push Jay into a stall and jump in, slamming the door and locking it.   
“Shhh!”

We can hear Myrtle’s crying from the front. “And you two left me, too! I’m all alone. Boohoo!” After a few moments of silence, I decide it’s safe to make a break for the door.

I motion to Jay to follow me. We make our way past the stalls when Myrtle wooshes through one of the stalls. “You’re leaving too?!”

“IF YOU’D STOP YELLING FOR FIVE MINUTES I WOULDN’T!” Jay shouts.

“She’s not going to listen! Move!” I yell, pushing him towards the door.

After tripping a few times and struggling to open the door, we push through gasping. We see Vyla and Draco sitting hallway in the middle of the hallway looking very confused.

“Whoa, what happened to you guys?” Vyla questions.

“Yeah. You get hit by a train or some shit?” Draco comments.

Vyla snickers at Draco’s comment. I have had enough.

Growling behind my teeth I yell, “None of your pure business, Malfoy!” 

And then I see Vyla and quickly turn to her and grab her robe. Right in her face. 

“You have no idea the pain we just endured. Fuck. You.” 

“Little harsh, now wouldn’t you say?” 

“Oh hush! You two were the ones who pushed us in there! Then we had to deal with an extremely mad Moaning Myrtle.”

“Geeze, calm down... ehehe..” 

“You can let me go now.” Vyla retorts. 

I let go of her robes with a huff and step back. Then I give a little laugh and smile. “You owe us, jerks.”

“Fuck both of you. Equally.” Jay remarks.  
Vyla straightens down her robe and frowns.   
“I guess I’m at the bottom of the totem pole today…” 

“What?” Draco scoffs, sounding his usual confused. 

Vyla rolls her eyes.  
“Nevermind. Draco.” She looked to the blonde jerk,  
“Back to the common room?” 

He shrugs, “I guess.”

Vyla helps Draco onto his feet and they bid us farewell. The asshats. 

______________________________________________

(In the Library)  
(Jay’s Pov)  
______________________________________________

Justin groans, “This is all too confusing. I miss normal school, I was good at normal school.”  
We’re sitting in the Library -which was hell to find by the way- looking over the Herbology textbook and taking notes about where each plant is found.   
“You can say that again,” I say putting the book down on the table and looking up to him. “I miss stairs that stay in one spot.”  
“And paintings that don’t yell profanities at you as you walk by.” He adds. We share a laugh, and a comfortable silence falls between us as we go back to our notes. 

“Alright, that’s it!” Justin exclaims as he slams his book shut and stands up. “I’m going for a walk. Care to come with me?”  
“I think I’ll stay here, finish the notes,” I reply.  
He looks a little disappointed, “Watch my book?”  
“As long as it doesn’t watch me back? Of course.”   
Justin chuckles at my response, “I’ll meet you in the Hufflepuff common room after lunch then?”   
“I’ll meet you there.”I pull his book to my side.   
Justin waves then leave. I return a wave despite him being out of view.  
I was only mostly joking about the books watching us back, from what I’ve heard some books are alive.

“Oh! Whatever Ron, you’re just lazy!”  
“Am not! I just don’t think that Professor Flitwick should assign us a paper on the first day!” Harry Potter and two other Gryffindors pass by my table. They were in my Herbology class this morning, I only know Harry’s name because no one will shut up about it.   
The red-haired Gryffindor boy with Harry turns back around to my mostly empty table, “Do you mind if we sit with you?”

I force a smile, “Go ahead, I don’t mind.” I lie. I do mind. I miss privacy.

“Thanks, mate.” He sits down in front of me and puts out his hand. “I’m Ron, Ron Weasly.” We shake.   
“Hermione Granger.” The girl says, sitting down next to him. We shake.  
Harry sits down next to me and my heart flutters. Not because of his so-called ‘fame’ but because he’s kind of cute. With jet-black messy hair and the oversized glasses, not to mention his marvelous green eyes., “Harry.” We shake.  
“Harry Potter?” I ask. Everyone’s been on about it, I recognize the scar from what I’ve heard of the story.   
“That’s me.” He says.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally be introduced to you all. We’re in Herbology together.”  
“Really?” Hermione lights up. “I hadn’t noticed you.”  
I give a nervous laugh, “Valentine pointed you three out, well they pointed out Harry. They said you all are nice.”   
“Well, I’m glad that you got a good impression of us,” Hermione says, then goes back to her conversation with Ron and Harry. I go back to my notes.

“What do you think, Jay?” Hermione asks.  
“What?” Startled by suddenly being addressed.   
“The charms paper.”  
“Oh, uh I haven’t had charms yet.” I gesture to the Hufflepuff emblem on my robe. “Hufflepuff”  
“Well be ready, Professor Flitwick is assigning it on the first day,” Ron adds. “AN ENTIRE PAGE ON THE FIRST DAY.”  
We share a laugh. “I don’t think it’ll be that bad.”  
“Besides Ron, we do have all week to do it,” Harry says.  
“It can’t be that bad then.” I think for a moment. “Hey, Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you mind telling me why I keep hearing your name everywhere? I’m a muggle-born, so I’m not exactly familiar with the story.”  
“Oh… well all it is is that I survived the Killing Spell. It happened when I was a baby. I don’t remember any of it.”  
I nodded.  
Hermione hands me a note, written in neat tiny handwriting are the words ‘Avada Kedavra’ “It’s one of the unforgivable curses. Harry’s the only one to ever survive it.”  
“Don’t tell me that you don’t know,” Ron says.  
“Uh… I don’t. Actually.”  
“Do you mind if I tell him, Harry?” Ron asks.  
“Go ahead.” Harry appears mildly uncomfortable with the entire situation.  
“So, You-Know-Who had been a threat to wizards for about… twenty or so years.” He started, then looked to Hermione who nodded in agreement. “When almost all hope had been lost, there was a prophecy stating that he would be defeated by a boy born at the end of July in 1981. That’s when You-Know-Who went to Harry’s house and well…” Ron looks empathetically to Harry. “Killed his parents. Then attempted the same spell on Harry and he hasn’t been seen since.”  
“Well, some Witches and Wizards claim that he’s still out there,” Harry adds.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Harry,” I say. He shrugs.  
“If you don’t mind my asking,” I start. “Who is ‘You know who’?”  
Hermione scribbles something on her parchment then passes it to me. “Voldemort?”  
Ron shushes me.   
Hermione rolls her eyes, “Some wizards and witches believe that you can ‘summon’ him by saying his name.”  
We fall into an awkward silence.

“It should be just about lunch,” Ron says breaking the silence and getting up. The other two stand up. “Are you coming with us, Jay?”   
“No thanks, I’m going to drop these off in the Hufflepuff dorms,” I say as I gesture to mine and Justin’s books.   
They start to leave.   
“Harry?”  
“Yeah?” he turns back to me as the other two keep walking.  
“If you ever need anything, let me know.” I say, “Also sorry about your parents. I’m sure they were lovely.”   
Harry nods, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry jogs to catch up with Hermione and Ron. I pick up Justin and I’s books to start the confusing journey back to the Hufflepuff common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be respectful of my friends if you do choose to check out their writing/socials:  
> Zezee is ZeZeeDangerHauntsYou on Wattpad  
> You can find Valby on Instagram: @a_wild_puple_v
> 
> Zezee is also posting this fic and another we're working on Wattpad. So check that out if you're interested.
> 
> My socials-  
> Instagram: @dontshootthewater  
> TikTok: @dontshootthewater  
> Tumblr: socially_a_moth


	3. Luna, The Black Lake, and Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships blossom and shenanigans ensue during Charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as canon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based on our interactions with the canon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person. (Sorry that the formatting of the chapter is a little wonky. Chrome crashed and I didn't want to do it again.)
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! (:

______________________________________________

(Inside the Transfiguration Classroom)  
(Valentine’s PoV)  
______________________________________________  
I’m sitting at one of the tables waiting for class to start. Professor McGonagall isn’t here yet and I don’t know anyone here to talk to. So, I pull out a book I’ve been reading that I found in the library. I’m pretty caught up in it and I don’t pay attention to anything until Professor McGonagall comes in and gets everyone’s attention.

(After Class)

I’m wandering around the halls, not knowing what to do because I’m on a break. I’m spacing out and don’t notice the little crack on the floor. My foot goes straight into it, sending my books flying and me flat on my face.

“Aye… That hurt, my lord.” I sit up and find all my books scattered across the hallway.

“At least no one saw that..” I sigh, starting to pick up my books.

“Excuse me.” A pretty and dreamy type of voice calls out. I look up to see a girl with long blonde hair and… I think she’s wearing radish earrings. But my mind doesn’t focus on the earrings due to how cute she is. She’s holding out the book I was reading earlier.

“Are you alright?” She asks. Right then I realize I completely forgot how to speak. So I stare blankly at her for a second and nod.

She squats down in front of me, holding out the book. 

I finally managed to remember how words work and clear my throat, taking the book. “Thanks.”  
I blush a bit, realizing that she saw me just completely wipe out.

I look up and I notice that her eyes are a really pretty blue. Whoa.  
“I’m Luna. Luna Lovegood.” She reaches out around her, grabbing a few quills.

“I’m Valentine Garlent. Thanks again, for helping me out with this mess.” I say, gathering some parchment and another book.

She smiles at me and neatly piles the quills next to my bag.  
“I-I like your earrings, by the way. What are they?” I ask, stuttering from her smile. I start packing everything back into my bag.

“Oh, thank you. They’re Dirigible Plums, I made them myself.” She pauses for a moment looking at the number of things I’m managing to put inside my bag.

“I have a lot of stuff, I know. I read a lot.” I give an awkward chuckle from her stare. 

Luna says as she gets up and reaches out a hand for me. 

I accept her hand, pulling myself up. “Thanks.”

She picks her bag up and looks back at me. “I’ll see you later. Don’t fall again.”

I give a small wave. “See ya.”

When she’s disappeared behind a corner I whisper to myself, “Huh.”

______________________________________________  
(Slytherin Common Room)  
(Vyla’s PoV)  
______________________________________________

Draco and I are in the common rooms, where all I want to do is relax. I go and plop down on the main couch, looking around at the very bare space around me. 

Huh. 

Usually, more people are hanging around here. Eh, maybe there’s a Quidditch match somewhere. Draco comes and sits down beside me on the couch. I start to stare into the green hazed fire pit, losing sense of time and reality. It continues, until Draco calling my name snaps me out of it. 

“Vyla!” He gripes. 

I snap my head to the side and meet his gaze. 

“What?” I gleam. 

Draco shakes his head. He balls his hands into fists and undoes them again. I recognize this motion to be one all too familiar. He’s got something on his mind. 

“Is something the matter, Draco?” I ask in genuine interest.

“Nothing new… Don't fret your pretty little head over it.” 

I click my tongue and smile, “Aww, you think I’m pretty?” I tease. 

He playfully rolls his eyes.  
“Sorry, I meant to say ‘petty’.” He jokes.

I gasp, “Wow! Jerk!”  
But in the end, we laugh it off. 

...Man, why can’t he be like this with other people? 

\----  
(Time/Skip)  
\----  
I’m down on the base floor of the castle, walking by myself through the halls. I pass by the grand feast room when suddenly, I feel myself get pushed forward. I almost fall over, but thankfully I recover from it before that happens. I growl under my breath and stop walking. I whip around, ready to let whoever pushed really have it. . .

But no one is behind me. 

I guess that can be easily brushed off as just magic. I take a deep breath and try to let it go. Gripping my books for my next class closer, I keep walking. As I turn the bend in the next hall, I get pushed AGAIN. But it’s too much force to recover, so I fall face-first into the floor. 

“Ow! Sonnava bitch!” This slips.

I sigh, “Rats.” 

I gather my books on the floor and rise to my feet, hoping that I’m just not pushed again. I roll my neck back as I continue walking through the halls. Not gonna lie, that fall hurt my leg. But I’ll just limp it off as nothing happened. Because THAT’s how I ROLL.

_----  
(Time/Skip)  
_----

I walk into my Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, and I spot Valentine sitting in the third row from the front. Ah, typical Gryffs. Always sitting where the teacher can easily smack you. Not that they would... just saying. I quickly debate whether or not to sit with them or more towards the back of the class. Then, I watch as a trio that walks past me go sit beside her. Oh… fun. 

“Vyla! Over here.” 

I look to the right of the class and see Draco sitting with two other Slytherins. Now that I look, it seems like the class is divided. Gryffindors on one side, and us Slytherin on the other. I sigh, knowing that it’ll probably be like this for the first few weeks. I approach Draco and scoot in next to him. 

“Hey, Draco.” I greet him. He scoots in more for me to have room. 

“Hi.” Is all he says back.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m excited for this class. Defense and Dark arts are my two favorite things in this world!” I joke. 

And yet, I still get a few odd looks from side glances. I ignore them.

Draco rolls his eyes and turns his head away.  
“Well, if you ask me, I think this class is going to be a flake.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because look who our teacher is. It’s the stuttering fool himself.”  
I look ahead to the very front of the classroom. There, I see a face I only recognize from the banquet.

“Professor Quirrell.” 

“Lovely isn’t it?” Draco says, sarcastically. 

I turn and look at Draco with an almost disappointed sigh.  
“Can’t you ever be nice?” 

Draco opens his mouth to say something but cuts himself off by looking at something behind me. Or rather, someone. I turn and meet Valentine’s gaze. 

“Oh, um. Hi.”

“Oh, um, hi to you too.” They puff. 

I give them a ‘really?’ look, and they loosen up. 

“Sorry.” Valentine says, before clutching their books closer, “Do you mind if I sit with you guys?” 

“I … thought you were sitting with them?” I nod my head in the direction of Harry Potter and his friends. 

Valentine shakes their head.  
“No, not really. I had a bit of a disagreement with Ron Weasly about being friends with you guys. And, well, now I don’t want to sit with them.”

“Hmph. Who said I was your friend?” Draco sneers.

I sigh, ignoring this for now.

“Well, I’m your friend, and I say sure.”  
“Draco, scoot over.” 

Draco says nothing, as he stares at the back of my head. Nonetheless, he scoots over-- and as do I. Valentine takes a seat on the aisle and sets their books down on the desk, before quietly thanking me. 

I nod in response. 

And the class begins.  
\-----  
(Time Skip)  
\------  
After class, I walk out of the room with Draco and Valentine at my sides. We go down the hall a bit more before stopping by a grand old window. There is a picture --of one of the great wizards known to the wizarding world-- etched into the style of the glass. I note him because of my history of magic class. 

“Zoning out again, Vyla?” Draco’s voice rings out to catch my attention. His tone; sly and playful.

Valentine stares at Draco, with a hybrid expression of amused and surprised.  
“What?” He asks bitterly.

“Why aren’t you ever like this with anyone else?” 

“None of your business.” 

I sigh, translating the Malfoy attitude, and thus answering the question. 

“It’s because he doesn’t know anyone else. Not like he knows me.” 

“Vyla!” Draco whines, sounding betrayed. 

“Hm... I see.” Valentine chuckles.

“Oi! Don’t you go mocking me!” 

Valentine grits her teeth and her hands ball up into fists.  
“Who said I was?”

“Tch. I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not pitying you, though!” 

“ANYWAYS.” I boom, speaking over them to make my point,

“What were you saying before?” 

“Nothing.” Draco pouts.

“No, it’s fine. What were you talking about?” 

“Nothing. I don't remember.” 

“Oh. Well, alright. Should we be off then?”

Draco gives me a confused look, “ We DO have to get to charms.”

“I forgot.” 

“Must be a reoccurring thing for you,” Valentine smirks.

I roll my eyes playfully.  
“Look who’s talking.” 

“Hey!” 

I laugh and grab Draco by the arm.  
“Byee, Valentine.” 

“Pfft. See you later.” 

______________________________________________

(Hufflepuff Common Room)  
(Jay’s PoV)  
______________________________________________

I huff and throw ‘A History of Magic’ onto my bed. My arms ache from carrying it around. “Just when I thought the wizarding world couldn’t get any more confusing.” Justin puts his book under his bed where all his others are. “They give me yet another history class. I wasn’t good with muggle history, to begin with.”  
“You can say that again. And we haven’t even gotten to Charms or Potions either.”  
Justin groans and flops onto his bed, “I need a nap.”  
I laugh, “You do that Justin. I’m going to attempt to make it down to the Black Lake.”  
“I think I’ll join you on that adventure.” He sits back up and chucks his robe on the bed. “Without that thing! I hate it, I’m always tripping on it.”  
“Rebel against the robe!” I throw mine on the bed. In a mutual hatred of The Robe. We share a laugh and leave. 

Leaving the entrance hall, the sounds of crashing waves and the smell of a freshwater lake surround us. Justin breaks into a sprint, I follow after him.  
We run, both silently egging each other on. The pounding of my feet hitting the ground filled my ears, the breeze filled my lungs with cold and crisp air. We nearly sync with each other. It feels as if nothing in the world could catch us. My foot slams onto the rocky shore of the Black Lack, I stumble to a stop. Justin stops a bit more eloquently than I. We smile at each other, both of our hair in a wild mess from the breeze. Sweat beads drip down my forehead as I fall on my ass, Justin sits down beside me. A silence falls between us as we catch our breath.  
“So,” Justin gets up. “What does your life look like in the Muggle world?”  
I take a moment to answer, he doesn’t need to know all of it. “Well, my parents are divorced so my summers are spent with my Dad and the school year with my Mom. How about you?”  
Justin throws a rock in the lake before answering, “Well, I was going to Eaton before I got my letter from Hogwarts. I’m pretty glad I’m going here instead. My Mom wasn’t too thrilled though.”  
I chuckle, “Mine didn’t mind too much, she seemed excited until she found out she can’t put it on one of her shows.”  
“Her shows?”  
“Yeah, she’s a TV producer.”  
Justin nods and skips a rock on the lake. “I saw you hanging out with Malfoy and two other kids. Is he treating you awfully?”  
I give a nervous laugh and think back on the previous day, “Well Malfoy and Vyla did lock Valentine and me in Myrtle’s bathroom. So other than that? No.”  
Justin laughs, “At least you’re not stuck in there.”

I check my watch and it’s nearly time for Charms, “Shit- We have to get to class!” I push myself up, Justin and I race to the Charms classroom. 

Justin and I rush -missing our robes- into the Charms room with just a few seconds to spare. I scan the room, most seats have already been taken.

“Psst! Jay! Get your butts over here, and quick!”  
I quickly slide into the seat next to Vyla. “Thanks,” I whisper. “This is Justin.” Justin slides into the seat beside me.  
Vyla nods to him, “Pleasure. I’m Vyla Ashum. Pure-blood; Slytherin.”  
“Justin Finch-Fletchly. Muggle-born; Hufflepuff.” Justin reaches over me to shake Vyla’s hand. She shakes back.  
“Don’t mind me.” I murmur.  
Vyla bows her head to me, “Sorry.” 

A short man steps on to the pedestal in the middle of the room. “Hello class, you can call me Professor Flitwick.” And with that, the class starts.

After going over basic class rules and introductions, Professor Flitwick picks up his wand. “Now, a few of you may think this is silly but a few of your peers have never experienced magic before. All of you will mimic this movement before I tell you the words to the Levitation Charm.”  
The professor flicks his wrist while saying, “Swish and flick.” The motion alone allows for the feather in front of him to levitate in the air. Justin and I stare in amazement.  
“How basic.” Vyla groans beside me.  
Flitwick repeats himself twice.  
“Now class I would like you all to mimic the motion I just did. Be sure to say the words ‘swish and flick’ while you do it. It will help you get the motion right.”  
Justin and I both pull out our wands and do as we’re told.  
Vyla looks less than thrilled. “Swish and flick,” she says in a deadpan tone.  
“Come on Vyla, this is still pretty cool.” I nudge her with my elbow in an attempt at cheering her up.  
She rolls her eyes, frowning, “Yeah. So Cool.” She sighs, looking across the room. I follow her gaze. Malfoy. But it looks like he’s sitting with his other friends. I take a mental note of this.  
“This is so lame…” She huffs.  
“Well… do you know the words?” I ask, lowering my voice so the professor doesn’t hear.  
Vyla turns her head and meets my gaze, “‘Course I do. Almost every Pure-Blood learns of Leviosa at a young age.” She matches my volume.  
“Then do it.”  
“Is that a challenge?” Vyla smirks, arching an eyebrow.  
“Maybe,” I give her an evil grin.  
Vyla chuckles, shooting another look at Malfoy. Then back at me. She hovers her wand over the feather before her and takes a breath,

“Wingardium Leviosa!” She casts, and the feather starts to lift into the air. 

It’s practically perfect. I check for Justin’s reaction -his mouth is agape- before checking quickly for Malfoy’s. He doesn’t notice at first, but when he does I swear I catch a glimpse of pride in his eyes before he too grabs his wand. 

Malfoy says what I can only assume are the words, his feather is in the air as well.

“Malfoy! Ashum!” Professor Flitwick yells. “Put your feathers down and get to the front of the classroom!”  
“Damnit,” Vyla mumbles, before getting up and letting the feather drop freely.  
“Sorry,” I whisper as she moves past Justin and me. She meets Draco in front of the class. They share the same glance I do with my siblings when we’ve both gotten in trouble.

“If the two of you are so competent,” Flitwick starts before pulling a pineapple out from behind the podium. “Make this pineapple dance across your classmate’s desk.” He uses the levitation charm to place the pineapple right in front of me.  
I groan internally. I feel my face flush with embarrassment, I look to Justin for support.  
“Really?” He whispers.

\--------------------  
(Switching PoV)  
(Vyla’s PoV)  
\---------------------

I stand up at the front of the class with Draco, as Professor Flitwick pulls up a pineapple out of literally fricking nowhere, and levitates it onto Jay’s, mine, and Justin’s desk. 

“Go ahead, you two. Show us what you’re so eager to show off.” 

I look at Draco and back at the Pineapple. He shrugs and points to the fruit with his arms. 

“Ladies first, Vy’.” He insists.

I groan, “Gosh, you’re such a baby.” 

“Am not!” 

Professor Flitwick clears his throat. Aggressively. We get back on track and Draco gestures for me to go first with a nod in the pineapple’s direction. I groan internally and step forward. 

I clear my throat and grip the wood of my wand.  
“Wingardium Leviosa,” I cast. 

But the pineapple is much heavier than that fricking feather. Much.  
I struggle, and the most I get out of it is an awkward wibble-bob along with the table. Ok, so I’m not perfect at this. But hey, at least I tried!

I drop the pineapple on the other end of the desk and huff a breath of irritation. 

“There. Not great, but done.” 

“Hmph.” 

I shrug. 

“I asked you to make it dance. Not a hover-bob.” 

“Well, what do you expect! You start us off with a beginner’s charm when honestly, it could be overlooked! And the muggle-borns could just ask to be shown by a half-blood or pure-blood!”

“Uh, Vy’?” 

“Hush it Draco!” 

I hear some snickering from his other friends.  
Then I turn back to the Professor.

“Why can’t we try something a little more useful and day-to-day? Like the light charm, hmm?” 

“That is enough! Miss Ashum, Mister Malfoy! Detention!” 

“But I didn’t --” 

“Guilty by association!!!” 

Draco slumps his shoulders forward and grumbles under his breath. I cross my arms and sigh. 

“Dammit…” I mumble again.

“To your seats, now please.” 

I return to my seat and so does Draco. 

“Now, thanks to Miss Ashum’s outburst, I shall now give a very detailed lecture on why it’s important to PAY ATTENTION. As well as following instructions.” 

Jay leans in and whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

The entire class groans but I just cackle, “You’re welcome!” 

But deep down, I’m mad, too.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyla and Draco have lunch detention together, but there's someone else there too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as canon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based on our interactions with the canon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person.
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! (:

\-----------------  
(Time Skip)- Lunch  
\-----------------

Draco and I rush to the Great Hall to get food, and then on the way back, we take our sweet ass time. 

“This is all your fault,” Draco tells me. 

“Gee really? I hadn't noticed.” 

He clicks his tongue, shaking his head. When we get back to the classroom, I recognize a very familiar Gryffindor sitting on the right side of the room. 

“Valentine?” I blurt.  
Thankfully, it doesn’t look like Professor Flitwick is here yet. Valentine upon hearing their name turns their head and meets mine and Draco’s eyes. 

“What’d you two do?”

“We didn’t follow directions, and skipped ahead.” I put it.

“What about YOU? What’d you do?” Draco asks.

“Flitwick said to levitate the feather but I aimed a little too far… and may have ended up lifting him…”

Draco starts cackling, and as do I. Or at least, until we hear the Professor come up from behind us. 

I straighten my pose in a hurry and drag Draco to a seat on the opposite side of the room from Valentine. Usually in detention, we have to sit separated by houses. I only know due to an incident after curfew… 

Turns out there’s a curfew.

I rip out a piece of paper after eating my food and fold it up into a triangle. I focus my gaze on it and whisper. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” And I flick it across the table to Draco. 

It slides in front of his tray, as he finishes the last of his mashed plum pudding.  
His eyes land on it, before he looks up at me. A grin crosses his face. He locks his eyes on the paper and whispers the spell, 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” 

It flies again, and I look up to make sure that the Professor isn’t paying attention. He’s not; he’s caught up in the music papers for another grand feature of Hogwarts. Good. 

I mark the spell in my mind and try that. It flies back to Draco without even having to say it. 

This shocks both Draco and me. 

“How’d you do that?” 

“With my mind.” I half-joke. 

I watch as he tries doing it as I did, but he ends up just staring at it like he’s constipated. I snicker under my breath. That’s funny.

He huffs, giving up, and says, “Screw it. Wingardium Leviosa,”

And it flips back over to me. I look over at Valentine and see them invested in a book of some sort. One called ‘The Sound of Stars’, but I’ve never heard of it. Oh well.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” I send it flying at them, and the corner jabs them in the head. 

“Ow!” They look around and find the folded paper on the table beside their book. 

Uh oh. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” I pull it back across the room and grin at them. 

I wiggle my eyebrows at them, thus challenging them to a game. 

They mouths to me, “Challenge accepted.”

I smirk deviously and shoot the paper back at her, and it flies for her face. 

They see the paper coming and whisper, “Wingardium leviosa,” stopping right in front of their face. Then sends it shooting in our direction. And it comes flying fast. Fast and hard. I let out a tiny squeak of surprise and duck, and Draco ducks too. It crashes into a vase on the wall beside us, and the vase falls. And breaks. I wince upon the sound of it shattering, and Professor Flitwick snaps around and sees us each keeping our heads down. 

“What happened!” He demands to know. 

“Dunno,” I mutter.

“It just broke,” Draco adds. 

“Lying has a consequential punishment! Tell the truth!” 

“I-I’m sorry. My wand malfunctioned…” Valentine says, messing with a bracelet. “I was holding it and it accidentally went off...”

Professor Flitwick sighs. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor.”

“Sorry, sir,”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Draco mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of a 3.5 that's why it's so short. I promise more normal content soon!


	5. Enter Stage Right, Sadie, and Ameila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired for a summary, but we get some new characters, cannon and not so cannon. Cedric Digory fans come get y'all juice. (There will be more of him, much more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as canon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based on our interactions with the canon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person.
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! (:

______________________________________________  
(Gryffindor Prefect’s Dorms)  
(Valentine’s PoV)   
______________________________________________

I groan, laying on my bed. It’s 11:30 pm and I have astronomy in 30 minutes. Why in the living hell does it need to be at 12 am? I mean I understand it’s to see the stars but still. I let out a sigh and grab my cup of coffee on the nightstand. 

Percy turns from his work, his red hair a slight mess from running his hands through it. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to be awake or go to a class right now.” I take another sip.

“You’ve got astronomy, right? Professor Sinistra is really nice. I think you two will get along.”

I think for a second, drinking the rest of my coffee and pick up my robe. “Well, let’s see how this goes. Are you still going to be awake by the time I get back?”

Percy turns back to his work, turning a page in a textbook. “I believe so.”

“Well, when I get back you’re gonna take a break with me.” I get up and start leaving the dorm we share.

“You can’t say no!” I chuckle, hearing him sigh and let out a barely audible laugh.

\------------------------------------------  
(In the Astronomy Tower)  
\------------------------------------------

I’m heading up the stairs of the astronomy tower and jeez! This is pretty out here. I can see so many stars, something I couldn’t back at home. I stop in front of a window for another minute when I see a pair of redhead twins heading up the stairs, laughing. 

And of course, knowing my luck, one of my bracelets unclips and falls down the stairs. One of the boys picks up my bracelet and looks up at me.

“Sorry, can I have it back?” I say, holding out my hand.

He looks at me for a second and then raises it above his head, smirking.   
“Come and get it.”

I raise an eyebrow at him, then let out a small chuckle. I grab him by his collar, pulling him down to my height. A good foot down. I reach up my other hand and pull my bracelet out of his hand.

“Thank you,” I say, letting go of his robe. 

“Nicely done, shorty.” The other twin says, laughing at his brother.

“Shorty? Don’t think I won’t get you, too. I’ll climb up you if I have to.” I say, letting out a huff.

This gets the first brother snickering up a storm. He reaches his hand to me, “The name’s Fred. That guy over there is my brother George.”

I shake his hand, “Name’s Valentine.”

Fred wraps his arm around my shoulders, hunching over to get down to my level. George then wraps his arm over Fred’s. 

“Val, you’re interesting.” Fred teases.

“My brother’s right.” George agrees.

“I should say the same about you two. I can tell you’re a couple of goofballs. Also, what’s with the nickname ‘Val’?” I laugh, starting to head up the stairs.

“‘Val’ is what we’re gonna call you now,” George says, heading up with us.

Fred pokes his head forward. “And you’ll find out that we are known to be troublemakers.”

We make our way up the stairs to see a room with silver-gold spinning rings around an orb, halfway on the floor. There is a bigger orb with rings floating right above it. Instead of walls, there’s an arch- window type of thing with an amazing view of the lake and the sky. 

There are some students already here, looking at the view. Then we see a pretty lady in robes and a round hat standing next to the orbs. She sees us walk in and gives a lovely smile.

“Welcome to the Astronomy Tower. I’m Aurora Sinistra, your professor. You can look at the view outside while waiting for your classmates to arrive.”

I jog over to an empty arch and admire the view. The lake is reflecting the light of the moon, looking like dark blue velvet. The stars are shining bright, and even though I don’t know any constellations, I can tell they’re there. 

Fred and George come up to my sides. 

“Look at that, George. Absolutely gorgeous.” Fred says, in awe.

“You’re right Fred. Bloody brilliant.”

Sinistra walks up to the arch in the center and points up to the sky.   
“See that constellation?”

I look to where she’s pointing and not see anything except a ton of stars. 

“That’s the constellation Virgo.” She says, putting her hand back down.

I don’t see it but I can say one thing. Stars are absolutely enchanting.  
(Gryffindor Prefect’s Dorms)  
I enter the dorm me and Percy share to find him still burning away at his desk. 

“You’re still working?? Jeez, go sit on my bed; Imma grab something real fast.”

“Are you sure?”

I walk over to my dresser and grab a small knapsack. “Yes, I’m sure! You need a break! You’ve been working since you got here.” 

I sit on my bed across from Percy, dumping out the contents of the bag. Wrappings and small bags of different types of snacks and small portions of food land on the bed. Then I pull a couple of bottles of butterbeer and hand him one.  
He looks at me with an extremely confused look but takes the plastic bottle anyway.   
“Where did you get all of this?” He asks.

“I like taking some food and snacks from lunch and dinner. Mainly just for midnight snacks or study breaks.”

I grab a wrapping of a couple of sherbet lemons then do a little hand motion towards everything. “Take your pick.”

He grabs a box of chocolate frogs. He opens the box letting the frog jump out, then looks at me. “May I ask why you’re doing this? You could have gone to bed, you must be tired.”

I take a bite of a sherbet lemon. “Think of this as my thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Well, that wasn’t entirely me. Ron asked me, and even said he’d do anything. And there was an extra bed either way.”

I chuckle. “I know. But still, let me thank you. You saved my dumb self.”

He takes a sip of his butterbeer. “I wouldn’t say you’re dumb.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just eat your food.”

______________________________________________

(Boy’s Hufflepuff Dormitory)   
(Jay’s PoV)  
______________________________________________

“This is so bull…” I groan and throw my potions book to the end of my bed. Nevermind that the professor was a jerk that seemed to get off on bullying us.  
Jax -one of the twins- looks up from his bed on the other side of the phone, “Having fun over there?”  
I groan into my pillow in response.  
He laughs and goes back to his work. I get up and stretch. I throw a hoodie over my t-shirt. “I’ll go walk around the common room for a bit. I’ll be back soon.”  
Jax nods, “Have fun.”   
I step out of the boy’s dorm to see another first year sitting on the couch, a blonde girl with short hair and an undercut. Sarah, she’d gone before me in the sorting ceremony.   
She looks up from the book in her lap, “Hey”  
I give her a wave, “Couldn’t sleep?”  
“Nope,” she scoots over to the side of the couch rather than the middle. “Want to join me?”  
“Sarah, right?” I ask.  
She puts her book down on the table before answering, “I go by Sadie, but yeah. That’s my name.”  
“Oh, sorry. I’m Jay.”  
“Right, you were after me in the sorting ceremony weren't you?” she asks.  
“Yep.”  
“Yeah, I remember you. You seemed to look terrified of that stupid hat.”   
I chuckle, “That’s because I was!”  
She laughs at me, “I’ve been looking forward to it my entire life.”  
“You have?”  
“Yeah, all my older siblings would say how amazing it was in their letters home.”  
“And now that I’m here? I finally feel like I belong.”  
“Who are your siblings?” I ask.  
“Oh, they’re in other houses. You wouldn’t know them. Robert and Jenny bates. They’re Ravenclaws.”  
“You’re right. I don’t know them.”

The conversation hits a dead point.  
“Hey, Jay, what do you say we get out of here?” She asks me, breaking the silence. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean we sneak out. We’re in the same house right? That means we’re supposed to be like family. So why not get into a little trouble?”  
McGonagall did say that our houses were to be like our families while we’re here… “Sure, as long as we don’t run into Filch.” I shudder at the thought.  
Sadie smiles evilly, “I’m going to like you.”   
She pushes herself up and over the couch; she practically sprints to the door, “Ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

I don’t know what it is about this girl, but being around her just makes me feel like I’m on cloud nine. I would never agree with this otherwise.   
“Pst!”  
I look over to her, she’s in the entrance to a hall breaking off from the one we’ve been following.   
“Come on! You’re going to get me caught!”   
“Sorry!” I whisper-yell. I ran over to her. She pulls me into the hallway. At the end of this one, the moonlight sparkling in the dewy grass.  
“Make a break for it.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Run. To the end of the hall. As fast as you can.”  
“Ready? GO.”  
We take off towards the light. Maybe a little louder than we should be. It doesn’t appear to bug Sadie, so I brush it off. Then…  
I trip.   
Luckily, I land on the soft -wet- grass rather than on the hard stone of the castle floors. “Ow.”  
Sadie clasps her hands over her mouth to hold in a laugh. Sadie holds her hand out, I take it and she pulls me up. Giggling the entire time. “We’re almost there.” She whispers between giggles.  
“Almost where?”  
“The strawberry patch past that corner.”  
“Get ready because we’re running there.”  
I take in a deep breath, “Okay ready.” She takes off and I take off after her. We round the corner, “Wow.” 

The valley that Hogwarts is in absolutely glowing under the mellow-blue moon-light from the half-moon, high in the sky. I turn around and am met with the lit-up castle. “Woah-”   
Sadie laughs and puts her arm around me. “It’s beautiful, huh?”  
“It is.” I’m completely awestruck and turn back around swiftly. Without the city lights, I swear you can see the edges of the milky way. For the first time in my life, I feel completely free.

Coming back in, Sadie and I are giggling until we see someone sitting by the fire. We look to each other then back at the figure that’s now standing up and facing us.  
“Did you get caught?” The figure asks in a tenor voice.  
“Uh… no. We didn’t.” Sadie answers.  
“Good.” The figure makes its way over here, “Don’t lose us house house point.” Now that I can see him clearly, it’s Cedric Digory. A fourth year that I don’t know much about.  
“Yeah, no problem, Cedric.” I respond, only slightly terrified. “We’ll get off to bed then.” Sadie shoots me a dirty look, I shrug in response.  
“But first,” he starts, “your name is Jay right? I’ve seen you around all week. You’re a good kid. Don’t squander that, okay?”  
I nod, Sadie and wriggle our way past him to get back into our separate dorms. Sadie shoots me a two fingered salute. 

\-----------------------------  
(The Great Hall)   
(Vyla’s PoV)  
\-----------------------------

The past week has been fricking hectic. And to top it all off, I’ve been having some really rotten luck lately. 

Right now, I’m sitting in the Great Hall with Draco, Amelia Jones, and a few of Draco’s goons; Crabbe and Goyle. We’re eating up for today, some of us still groggy and sleepy. I know I am. I just want to go back to bed today.   
I sigh, eating some fancy tomato soup with a grilled cheese that I found on one of the plates. (Which honestly surprises me that this simple food would even be here.) I take another bite of my grilled cheese and Draco looks up at the owls coming in. 

Mail. 

Lovely. Knowing my mom, she’s just going to send an embarrassing howler, about something that doesn’t even matter. Just to pin me down in front of my peers-- something like an old thing I got in trouble for. 

I sigh, finishing off my soup.

“Oh- look out!” Draco whips up and catches a small-ish package from falling in the air. 

Crabbe and Goyle catch stuff too. I look at Amelia-- who I’ve only started talking to recently. She’s such a pushover, and I hate watching people walk all over her. I’ve seen her in some of our classes, and she really has some big potential-- or… she would if she’d stop letting people rule over her. 

So that’s why I’m taking her under my wing; teaching her to not be a pushover!

“Hey Amelia, do your parents ever send you anything?” 

She shakes her head, “No. My parents are both too busy to send me any mail.” 

“Oh. Sorry to hear.” 

“Vyla,” Draco warns, “Incoming.” 

I look up and see a package flying right down from the sky. I hold out my arms and catch it. (It’s pretty heavy…) I perk it on the table after sliding my food aside. Then, I look at it real good, to make a guess on what it is. Thankfully, it’s too big to be a howler. Unless those come in mega form now…

Hmmm.

“Well?” Amelia asks, “What are you waiting for? Open it!” 

I give her a small smile, before undoing the tight string around the sloppy wrapping. Mom never bothers to wrap anything, so she just curls the paper around it, and ties it all together with a ton of string. It’s a real pain in the arse. 

Once I pull the wrapping away, I find that it’s a box. I open the box and see a bunch of miscellaneous items inside. I go digging through the items, pulling them out one by one. 

A chocolate bar…,   
A card pack,  
Quite a few candles,   
Five chocolate frogs,   
And a star chart. 

Wow, mom. Thanks. 

“That’s actually really random…” Draco mumbles, holding his package in hand- still unopened. 

I gruff, putting everything back in the box.

“That’s my mom for ya’. What’d you get?” 

Draco opens it and finds a book. 

It’s ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.’ By Newt S.

Huh.  
“Oh, I forgot I needed one of these.” He chuckles.   
“At least yours has a point to it,” I note.

“Yeah, but at least you got chocolate.” 

I stare at Draco, and he stares back.  
“He’s got a point.” Amelia squeaks, as if she’s afraid to say it.

“I guess.” I say, breaking the gaze. 

I slide a chocolate frog to Amelia and Draco, one each, and they both thank me. 

“There you guys go, if you bloody love chocolate that much.” I snicker. 

They rip into their frogs. Draco seems a bit more interested in the card, which allows for his frog to slip away. But Amelia? No, sir. She takes that sucker and bites into its legs first. Then the head. Long story short, she devours it, which completely catches me off guard. 

I look at her and she looks at me as if I’M the weird one right now.

“What?” She snips.

I shake my head, not wanting to end up like the frog.   
“Nothing.” 

Draco laughs at us, and I try to kick him from under the table. But I fail.   
Anyways, I open my chocolate frog and bite into it. I look at my card, and see it to be none other than the famous author himself, Newt S.

“Oh cool, it’s an uncommon one.” I note. 

Draco perks up, “What? Let me see!”

“Dude, relax. It’s just uncommon.”

He holds out his hand to see, and I sigh, placing the card in his grasp. He looks at it, marvels it, and then passes it back.

“What’d you guys get?”

“Dumbledore.”They both say in unison. 

“Oh, damn.”

“Yeah.”

\------------------  
As Amelia, Draco and myself are walking through the halls, I find myself dreading our next class, which is History of Magic. I sigh, holding my regular books in my arms. Draco and Amelia look my way and question the breath I’ve let go of. I look at them and they ask me what’s up.

“I just really don't want to go to our next class.” 

“Tell me about it. I mean, you know how much Professor Binns dozes off! He could teach a sleeping marathon better than History!”

“That was a weird comparison.” Amelia mutters. 

“Oh hush up.” 

“Don’t talk to Amelia that way.” 

“Oh? And why not?” 

“‘Cause if you do, I’ll smack you upside the head.” 

“Tch.” 

I roll my eyes as we arrive at the classroom. We slip inside quietly and take our seats. I slip in next to Draco and Amelia, sitting in the middle, and we wait for class to begin. I take out more chocolate from my mail earlier, and break it in half. I eat it myself, though.

When class begins, I half listen to Professor Binns talking, while also doodling in ink on the corners of my journal pages. Today, we review some things about an old wizard who hopped from our world to America; his name was Gellert Grindelwald, and he was the biggest evil from back then. Mind it, this was a long time ago. Like, Dumledore would have been young-- that kind of long ago. But it’s still rather interesting to listen to and read about. 

I jot down notes in between my doodles, before my quil goes sliding off the page when Draco grabs my arm and shakes me. I gasp quietly, as to not disturb the class. I look at Draco with a nasty glare, but he points to something stupid a few rows ahead of us. I look up and see a few semi-familiar faces attempting to pull a stunt ahead of us. My sweet magic, what the hell. There are currently two students softly flicking their wands through the air. I can’t really hear what they’re trying to chant, but something tells me it’s not a helpful charm. 

I slowly close my book and sink into my chair, practically hiding under the desk. I motion for Draco and Amelia to do the same. They doubt my reaction is a proper one, but when a few sparks crack out of their wands, I hurry them up.

Draco reaches for his book ‘Fantastic Beasts’ and Amelia grabs her quills and parchments. I jerk them down with me underneath the table, just a few seconds before we hear a loud ass zipping sound, like some explosive has been shot loose. And then we hear a loud ass crackling flying so fast all around the room, and the surprised sounds of students screaming. I dare to let a peek out from under our safe spot, and see a mischief popper being thrown all around the class. 

This is not what I had expected to happen this morning, that’s for sure. I don’t even realize it until Draco chuckles, but I’m sort of leaning my body against his, just as Amelia is leaning against mine. Doesn't look like either of them notice, though, so I don't bring it up. Isn’t this just dandy?

\--------------------  
(Time Skip)  
(After Class) | (Break)  
\--------------------

After the whole shenanigan that just went down in History, a bit over half of the students walked out of there-- covered in mischief popper ashes. To actually stop the crackler, Professor Binn had to cast a few spells… Which ultimately caused some damage to his classroom. (Let’s just say that Angel and Jordan Jorks caught the worst of consequences.) But it serves them right. They really shouldn’t have done such a thing. I think that Draco, Amelia and I were just lucky to have seen it before it went off. 

Draco huffs, “Well, at least we didn’t have to listen to a whole lecture today.” 

Amelia cackles, “Are you kidding? I’m just glad we made it out of there with our heads still attached!!” 

“Meh. I’d still be great, with or without my head.” 

I smack him.  
Upside the head. 

Amelia and I share a laugh. 

“Ow! Bloody hell, woman! What was that for!?” 

“Probably your everlasting cockiness.” Says a voice from ahead of us. 

We look up and see Jay approaching the three of us. 

“Oh! Hey, Jay!” I perk,

“Hey, Vyla! Malfoy.” He gives a quick wave and looks at Amelia, “Who’s this?”

I beam with realization.

“Ah! That’s right, you haven’t met yet!” I turn to her, “Amelia, this is Jay,” I look at him, “Jay this is Amelia! I’ve taken her under my wing lately.” 

Amelia sighs, sounding a bit embarrassed.   
“Not this again…” 

Jay laughs a little, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Amelia. I hope these two aren’t giving you too much trouble.”

Amelia chuckles, “Meh. Depends on your definition of ‘trouble’. Are they picking on me? No. But they are a bit of a hassle when it comes to my social skills.” 

I bud in. “She’s a real pushover. I’m trying to help her overcome that.” I tip off. 

“Ugggh.” Amelia groans, dropping her gaze to the floor. 

I laugh, turning to Jay.   
“Ready to go?” 

Draco perks up upon me asking this. 

“Wait, what? Where are you two going?” 

“To the greenhouses. We’re going to meet Valentine there, and then hang out in our spot.”

“Your spot?” 

I give him a taunting smirk.

“Try not to miss me too much, alright?” 

“Pfft-- I -- You know what? Screw you.” 

I laugh, looking at Amelia.  
“Hey, do you want to come with us?” 

“Y-you sure?” 

I deadpan.  
And she realizes that she’s being frail again.

Amelia takes a deep breath and nods, “Sure! I’d like to come as well!” 

I smile, “Cool, just… try not to sound like a fancy weirdo, ok?” 

“Hmph!” 

“I didn’t mean it in a BAD way…” 

I sigh, “Let’s just go.” 

We start walking off, and I wave to Draco.

“Catch up with you later, a’right?” 

He nods, still pouting. 

We leave.


	6. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyla, Valentine, Jay, and Amelia find somewhere to make plans for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as canon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based on our interactions with the canon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person.
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! (:

\-----------------------  
(The Greenhouse)  
(Valentine’s PoV)  
\-----------------------

I’m waiting for Vyla and Jay in the greenhouse so we can head to our spot. Luckily there isn’t a herbology class happening right now, so no one else is inside here but me. There are mandrakes throughout the center table in clay pots. On the wall to the right there are plants climbing up the side, and on the left are windows replacing a wall with more plants beside it.

With my book in hand, I aimlessly wander the room, looking at all the leaves that are everywhere. It’s peaceful here. I’m definitely not touching those mandrakes, though. I like being able to hear. Besides the slight fuzziness here, it’s pretty sunny. I like it here. 

I start humming a song I’ve known since childhood and pull out a stool from under the table. I place my bag down and rest on the stool. I begin reading, still humming. 

The book is about if an alien (Illori) race invaded Earth to try and stop global warming and use it as a vacation spot but is stopped when a girl who loves books meets an Illori General who loves music. Music, books, and any form of art are banned by the way.

Right now the Illori and girl are running away together. Right when everything starts going to shit I hear my name get called out.

“Valentine! We’re here!” I look up and see Vyla waving at me as they come in. 

“Finally. I was wondering where you guys were for a second.” I close my book and get up when I notice another girl with them in Slytherin robes. “Who’s this?”

“Ah, Valentine, this is Amelia! She’s my newest friend.”

I move my book to another hand and give a little wave. I guess Amelia notices this because for a second she looks like she’s about to say something but hesitates. Then she finally pipes up, “What book is that?” 

I look down at my book, surprised that someone caught interest in it. 

“It’s The Sound of Stars. You know it?” I ask.

I can see how she sort of lights up at me asking this.   
“I do! I’ve read that when it was released. I’ve been waiting for more books by the author for a while.”

I can hear Vyla groan. “You two. Let’s go before I die of boredom.”

Jay fails at holding in a laugh.

I let out a small laugh and look at Vyla and Jay.   
“Okay, okay.”

Amelia lets out a quiet ‘Sorry’ and I look over to her.

“Come on, we can talk more when we get there or something. You’re cool.”

This gets a smile to appear on her. Vyla and Jay head out the door with Amelia and me right behind them. Off to the Room of Runes.

\--------------------  
(Time Skip)  
(The Room of Runes)  
\--------------------  
On the way here we’ve all been talking about small random things; how a professor decided to give a ridiculous amount of work, or how someone had an accident that slowly became worse, or ranting about someone. 

Once we got to the north tower, we made our way down the stairs where the room is located. In front of us is a curious-looking door with an inscription. We make our way into a small and mainly empty room.

What I love about this room though are the walls. From the floor to the ceiling, the walls are covered in runes of poems, riddles, love, and silly messages from the past Ancient Runes students. Of course, I can’t read these because I’ve never taken the class but rooming with Percy can have its perks. He knows a lot. 

In the middle of the room is a stone with a black box sitting on it. The lid contains a rune, apparently with the Mark of Merlin and it holds Merlin’s most prized possession. If anyone tries opening it in any way, it won’t budge. Trust me I’ve tried. In the back of the room is a door leading to the Advanced Rune Study with a ton of books that can translate the walls. 

There’s a rumor that there’s something there that can help open Merlin’s box but I’ve never tried looking for it. As much as I like reading, that seems like a lot.

This room has a mystical feeling to it. Different from the rest of the castle.

I go and sit on this old looking brown leather loveseat and pull out an apple I’ve had in my bag. I watch as Amelia wanders around the room, taking in all the writings on the walls and feeling the engravings. 

Vyla sits at the table, staring at the box with a determined and slight confusion on her face. She’s still trying to get that box open. 

“I’m telling you, you can’t open it,” I say between bites.

“You don’t know that! If there’s a rumor then there has to be away.” Vyla says, still staring at the box like it’ll pop open then and there.

“Well, if Merlin was able to close it like that then there is a way to open it somewhere. We just don’t know where.” Jay says, laying on a couch in the back.

“See! Even he thinks so.” Vyla says leaning back in her chair, giving up her staring fight with the box.

She tries at the box for about three more minutes before becoming angry and pulls out her wand. 

“Alohomora!!” She screams, before…

Nothing happens. 

“Argh!! You stupid, meddling, mockful, dumb box!!” She picks it up and holds it over her head, about to throw it. 

But then…

The teacher walks in. Vyla stops in her tracks. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Professor Babbling questions, with a cold gaze.

“I-uh- I’m just--- Trying to open the box?” 

“And you should know by now that it won’t open. Even if you decide to throw it. Please don’t break the things in here when I am allowing you three to stay when I have no classes.” She says taking the box back and replacing it on the stone.

Vyla bows her head, apologizing,  
“Sorry, Professor.” 

“She- She didn’t mean to actually throw it!” Amelia pipes up. 

The teacher looks at her,   
“What do you mean?”

I sit up, curious about Amelia’s sudden outburst. That’ll be interesting. 

Amelia, well she kind of shrivels under Professor Babbling’s stare. But, she keeps going in defense of Vyla. 

“What do you mean?” Professor Babbling asks.

Amelia looks over at Vyla, then back at the Professor. 

“Well, she just, is… really, really competitive! And she didn’t MEAN to throw the box, it’s just that-- sometimes it gets the better of her! You… know?” 

Vyla’s cheeks puff up, as she seems to be embarrassed. 

“Amelia!” She whines.

The professor watches the two for a few seconds, thinking.  
“Hm… Well, I’m letting you off the hook this time only because nothing is actually broken. But please, Miss Ashum, don’t let your ‘competitiveness’ get the better of you.”

With this Professor Babbling finds the book she originally came for and heads out. I look at Vyla and Amelia completely shocked and even more curious.

“Whoa! That was something else. Who knew the mouse was actually a bear.” I tease.

Amelia sinks into her robe, embarrassed. 

“Didn’t need your help, Ame’s. But…. Thanks anyway.” Vyla pouts.

“Heh… You’re welcome?” 

“Hmph…”

Jay sits up, “That was a close one, try not to get us in trouble next time. Okay, Vyla?”

“Yeah, yeah. Stupid box…”   
Jay sighs dramatically, “How are we supposed to stay here for seven years? It’s only been a week and I’m already dying from cabin fever.”

“Eh, it’ll get better when we’re fourth years.”

“Why wait till fourth year?” I question.

“What are you suggesting?” Amelia asks me. Jay shoots up from the couch, intrigued.

“We should go outside. Let’s go explore somewhere! And hopefully not get in trouble.” I say, getting up.

Amelia pops up, “But you DO realize that the chances of us getting in trouble are just as high as us getting CAUGHT…. Right?”

Jay snickers, “What are they going to do? Expel us? They can’t do that. I’m babey.”

“Who told you THAT misinformation!?” Amelia says, trying to grasp the muggle slang.

Vyla turns her head to look at Jay.   
“Did you get held as a baby? And then dropped?” 

Jay scoffs, “Bold of you to assume I was ever held. Also, yes actually. But that’s not the point here.” He then crosses his arms and mutters something to himself.

This sends me absolutely dying. 

Vyla looks at Jay oddly.   
“Riiight. Well,” She looks at me, “What time are we sneaking out? Because I’m SO there!” 

“Let’s go after dinner! We’ll meet at the Black Lake, outside the entrance hall. We should see why it’s called the Forbidden Forest.” I say, extremely excited now that I’ll go outside.

“Hmm… I’ll invite Sadie, she’s fun.”

“I can bring Luna. I think she’d find this interesting.” I pop in. 

Amelia clicks her tongue.  
“We’re seriously doing this??” 

“Yup.”

“Heh. Is it cool if I invite Draco?” Vyla looks at Jay, mostly. 

“If he promises not to bring up his father? Sure.” He pauses, “He does have Daddy Issues doesn’t he?”

“Why would you think that? I mean he probably does, but still why?” I question.

Vyla scowls, “Sorry, but I can’t kiss and tell on this one…” She sighs. ‘

Jay shrugs, “Daddy issues knows daddy issues.”

“Just know if Draco says anything douchie imma call him ‘purie’. Just saying.” I add.


	7. The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyla, Valentine, Jay, Ameila, and Sadie sneak out to find out why the "Forbidden Forest" is so considered so "forbidden"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of my friends and I are currently working on this fic because we really just wanted to write a Harry Potter alternate universe with our self-inserts. These characters are exaggerated versions of ourselves and we're trying our best to keep the cannon characters as canon as possible, while also changing events just a bit based on our interactions with the canon characters. We started this all on a whim. So each character PoV is written by a different person.
> 
> Jay is my self-insert and you can call me Jay.  
> Vyla is Zezee's character.  
> Valentine is Valby's character.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! (:

______________________________________________  
(Hufflepuff Common Room)   
(Jay’s Pov)  
______________________________________________

As the Hufflepuffs hop out of the tunnel that leads to the Hufflepuff common room, Jay pulls Sadie aside from the rest. “Come to the library with me?” “What? Why?” She asks. “You know I’m not exactly excelling at my classes.”  
“Because… uh, shit. You’ll see when we get there.” Jay explains.   
Sadie raises her eyebrow. Jay groans.  
“I’ll tell you when there aren’t as many ears around, alright?”  
“Oh! Okay.” Sadie nods.

When the Hufflepuffs that spend their evenings in the common room come in, Sadie and Jay make their great escape.  
“If we’re actually going to the library, I am going pissed,” Sadie says she takes Jay’s hand. He helps her out from the Hufflepuff entrance.  
“Don’t worry, you’ve taught me well. We’re meeting up with a few of my friends at the lake.” ”  
Sade nods and giggles, “I’ve taught you well Young Padawan.”  
“Did… you just make a Star Wars reference?” Jay asks.  
“Of course, my Dad’s a muggle. Remember?”

Justin watches them leave, jealousy that he can’t explain rises up in him.

\---------------------  
(Time skip)  
(Black Lake)  
\---------------------

“Heyo!” Jay yells, running down the hill to meet up with the others.   
He catches his breath for a moment, “This is Sadie, she’s also a Hufflepuff” Sadie gives a quick wave, then glances to the three-quarter moon rising in the distance. “Sorry we’re late, we almost ran into Filch getting out here.”   
“Yeah, same here.” Says Vyla, standing in between Draco and Amelia. 

Draco looks at Jay and gives the fakest most forced smile Jay had ever seen. Vyla instantly notices, she awkwardly pats his back.  
“Alright, keep up Sadie,” Jay says as he points to each person in the group. “That’s Draco Malfoy, he is our resident daddy issues. The one with multicolor hair is Vyla. The girl next to her, that’s Ameilia. The one with really frizzy hair is Valentine…” Jay gets to a face he doesn’t know. A girl with hair as white as Malfoy’s and… are those beat earrings?  
Malfoy scowls upon being introduced as the one with resident daddy issues. 

“I’m sorry, we haven’t met. What’s your name?” He asks. 

Valentine becomes a little surprised. “Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys. Everyone, this is Luna. She’s a Ravenclaw and I think she’s pretty great.”   
Luna smiles and says hello while Valentine blushes, for whatever reason.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Luna.” Jay sends a polite smile to Luna, finding her aloofness a bit off-putting. “WOAH, do you have beat earrings? That’s fucking cool! Did you make them yourself?” Sadie runs over to Luna examining her earrings in awe.  
Luna lets out a tiny laugh, turning her head slightly to let Sadiesee. “Yeah, I made them. They’re dirigible plums.”  
“That’s pretty fruity of you, Luna.” She sticks out her hand. “The name is Sadie. Wonderful to meet you.”  
Luna takes her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Sadie.”

Sadie moves over to Vyla, “Hello there, lovely. Your name is Vyla right?”  
Vyla simply arches her eyebrow and grins softly.   
“You got it.” She says smoothly.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sadie smiles and stretches her hand out.

Amelia leans over to Malfoy’s side as Vyla takes Sadie’s hand. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”   
Malfoy shakes his head and scowls. “No, but whatever it is, I do not like it.” 

Vyla chuckles to herself. She and Sadie shake hands and Vyla nods to the blondie.   
“Pleased to meet you as well.” She hums. 

Sadie slides over to Malfoy, “Draco Malfoy?” She spits out, “I’ve heard a few words about you. Not all of them are very kind. If I were you, I’d be very concerned about my reputation right about now..”.   
Jay’s cheeks burn, of everyone to do this too, you choose Malfoy?”

Malfoy looks Sadie up and down. He’s furious.  
“Excuse me??” He hisses.   
“I’ve heard of your family and your father, and I don’t approve of the horrible things they’ve done.” She growls, “But I’m giving you a chance, do not disappoint me.”  
Malfoy steps away from Sadie and closer to Vyla, “I do not like her.” Anything but subtle.   
Sadie clicks her tongue, “And last but not least, Amelia. It’s nice to meet you.” Amelia nods to Sadie, holding her book a little tighter to her chest, and avoids Sadie’s reach.   
Sadie saunters back to Jay’s side, “You promised me excitement, what are we here for?”

Vyla perks up, “You didn’t tell her?” She sighs, “Amature. We’re going to find out why the ‘Forbidden Forest’ is so forbidden.” She grins deviously.  
Sadie shares a similar grin, “Fantastic, I can’t wait.”

Valentine steps up, “Are you blind or did you just forget about me?”   
Sadie yelps, “I'm so sorry. Valentine right? And no, I’m not blind.” Sadie laughs and shakes Valentine’s hand. 

“Alright losers,” Vyla starts, “Enough pleasantries, and let's go!” Everyone mutters some sort of agreeance and creates small groups. Vyla in front with Draco and Ameila by her sides. Jay and Sadie follow quickly behind them, and finally Luna and Valentine at the back.

“Off we march, here we go!”   
Chants Vyla, marching when no one else is, when no one joins her, she continues the chant herself, “To the forbidden-woods we go!”   
Malfoy rolls his eyes and scoffs.   
Jay giggles a bit, then turns. “I hope you don’t mind hanging out with these weirdos.”  
“Are you kidding? They’re amazing, a whole group of people as ‘troublesome’ as me? I’m loving it!” Sadie says.   
Amelia looks back at Sadie and sends her a friendly smile. 

“At least you’re getting a kick out of this.”   
“And you aren’t??” Vyla teases.   
“No! We’re going into the FORBIDDEN woods! You know what could happen if we get caught?”   
“Expulsion!!” Vyla perks cheerfully.  
“Exactly!!” Hisses Amelia. 

______________________________________________  
(Forbidden Forest)  
(No POV)  
______________________________________________

The group of children crosses the threshold of the Forbidden forest. They collectively feel a shiver crawl down their spines, none of them want to admit it but they’re all terrified. Maybe they’ve bitten off more than they can chew. 

______________________________________________  
(Forbidden Forest)  
(Vyla’s PoV)  
______________________________________________

“Ooh, this is spooky!” I spark to get a reaction out of the others, 

“Are you kidding? HOW are you not freaking out?” Amelia whispers-shouts. 

“It’s ok, Amelia. If it helps at all, I’m pretty freaked out right now, too.” 

“Well then at least you have some sense.” 

“OI!” Draco and I snip at Amelia.

I hear Luna snickering from the background. 

“What about you?” I ask her, “You scared?” 

Luna shakes her head, “Oh no, not at all. I actually come here sometimes to spend my nights with the pack of moon frogs. They’re quite fascinating.” 

Everyone goes silent for a moment, causing Luna to look at us like we didn’t hear her or something. 

“What?” She questions. 

“Nothing…” 

I look to Jay as I start walking backward. 

“How are you holding up?” I ask, pointing to him. 

He shrugs, “I’ve been worse. Fog isn’t that scary.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean. If anything, I’m kind of underwhelmed.”

Draco suddenly jumps and whips around to look at me. He holds a cross expression.

“Stop that.” He demands. 

I look at him, confused, “What are you talking about?” 

“That growling. It’s gotta be you, I don’t know how, but it’s something you would do.”

“Rude, first of all. Second of all, I’m not doing anything.” 

We all perk up as a loud animal shriek comes off from the left. I notice as Draco tenses up… Mostly because he practically hops into my arms. As if I’d save him. Silly isn’t he? I brush Draco away from me and inch off in the direction of the animal’s shriek. 

“Vyla!” Draco whispers at me, “Where are you going?!”

I look back at him, stupidly. 

“I’m going to go check it out, ka-doy. Now hurry up and either follow me or pansy out already!” 

“PANSY?? Who do you think you are!” 

“I’m Vyla Ashum; the girl who ventured. And all of YOU are a part of the pansy pack.” 

“I just call what you have stupidity,” Amelia notes. 

I perk up and call her a pansy. She scowls at me, but Jay is the first to step forward. 

“If you’re going to be idiotic, I’ll come with you. I’m not letting you die on me just yet.”

“Right. Well, either way, that’s one tally for the venture-ers! Who else?” 

“I am very curious,” Luna admits, slowly coming over to our side. 

Draco curses under his breath.

“Why did I bloody agree to come??” 

He scoffs, turning his gaze up to meet mine.

“I can’t let you die either… I don’t know what I’d tell our parents. (They’d probably kill me. Then we’d both be dead, and what good would that do..?)”

“Draco. You’re muttering.” 

He groans and comes to our side. Soon, everyone but Amelia is on the hunt with us.

“AM I --”

“SHHH!!! You want to get us killed so fast?!” Valentine hushes. 

“You have GOT to be joking. Am I literally the only one questioning all of your sanities?” 

I look down the line. 

“Yep.” Sadie says, popping the ‘p’.

Amelia groans, and hunches herself over here. I clap my hands enthusiastically. 

“Hooray! Now let’s go venture and find what (probably) just died!” 

“Say what?” 

“On we go.” 

We ignore Amelia as she questions us more and step off to track down what it is that (probably) just died. We continue for a bit before Amelia stops dead in her tracks.   
Sadie runs into her, “What’s with-” Amelia aggressively pulls on Sadie’s sleeve and points to the left of us.   
“What the hell is that thing?” Sadie whispers.

I follow her eyes and look at what she’s pointing at. We all huddle up behind a log, and look out a bit of distance at a figure hunched over the body of a….

“Oh no…” I mumble. 

“What is it?” 

“What… What has the ability to kill a unicorn?” Jay whispers, he sounds mortified.

I bury my head in my hands. I feel remorse for the poor creature. And I feel a bit angry towards the beast hunched over the body. 

Amelia tries to back away from it, but a twig snaps under her boot. The beast snaps its head up and looks around.

“Amelia!” I scold as quietly as possible. 

“Sorry!” 

The beast looks around before rising. I hold my breath, and it’s as if time itself stands still. Then….

It spots us. 

Slowly, the beast extends its arm out, coming straight for us.

“Uh, g-g-guys???” 

“Yeah, we see it too, Ame’s.” 

The Beast picks up speed. I finally manage to squeak out the words.

“Scatter…” 

“What??” 

I stand up and grab Draco’s hand, starting to pull him along.

“SCATTER!!”

Everyone runs in different directions. As Draco and I run, I hear a loud thud and cringe at what it means. Despite every instinct, I get a quick look over my shoulder. Jay is getting up from tripping over Ameila, and he pulls her up.   
“FUCK, SHIT, SORRY!” He yells, they run together… are they aware they’re still holding hands?

We all sprint like the wind back to Hogwarts castle and tumble into the outer courtyard. By the time we get back, I’m surprised to see that everyone’s all here. I realize that I’M still holding Draco’s hand-- but it doesn’t register in my big brain moment to let go. I just look at him and he looks at me. 

“Are we all here?” Valentine pants.

“I did a headcount. We’re all here.” Luna notifies. 

Through heavy pants, Amelia asks the question on all of our minds.  
“What…. The HELL… WAS that?!”

“I don’t know…?”

“A monster! I don’t need any real answer, nor do I feel confident enough to want one!” 

I feel Sadie push through Draco and I, separating us.  
“MOVE, I’m GAY!” She forces. 

I see her holding back laughter. A few of us laugh and I realize what that was for. To try and lift our spirits and to prevent anyone from freaking out. I look up upon seeing a light traveling through one of the higher halls of the castle. 

I huff a breath, “We should probably get back to our houses.” 

“You’re absolutely right.” 

“I know I sure as heck don’t wanna be expelled.” 

Jay seems to realize he’s still holding onto Amelia, he drops her hand, wiping his own on his pants. “I agree, let’s talk about this tomorrow. Yeah?”

I nod, catching my breath. Draco and Amelia come to my side and we bid our goodnights to the others. 

“See you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye... Try not to get caught!” 

“Me? Get caught? Never!” Sadie exasperates, “I’ll make sure this dork doesn’t either.” She pulls Jay over by his shoulder.

Draco quickly grabs onto my sleeve and tugs me off away from the group.   
“Remind me to never go back there, yeah?”

“If we can help it.” I gulp. 

I pick up the speed and Amelia catches up. We three-run -- or rather SNEAK --- back to the Slytherin dorms. 

But I don’t have much luck with sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the incident in the Forbidden forest. Luckily, we all made it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make a title for this one, so sorry not sorry.

______________________________________________  
(Boy’s Hufflepuff Dorm)  
(Jay’s PoV)  
______________________________________________  
Jay opens the door to the dorm slowly, in a not so successful attempt at reducing the protesting squeak of the ancient hinges. He looks around the room, counting the sleeping forms of the other three boys. They’re all asleep, good. He takes off his muddy shoes to reduce the sound of him walking across the room, he makes sure to step on the wooden boards that don’t squeak.   
Jay sits on his bed and puts his shoes down on the floor next to Lance’s cage. Lance peaks his head out from the hutch.  
“It’s just me Lance,” Jay whispers, the rat goes back to sleep. Jay pulls his vest over his head. Releasing an involuntary gasp at the chilled air.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jay jumps and meet’s Justin’s gaze who’s sitting up in his bed, his hair array and small bags under his eyes.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, Justin.” He whispers as he struggles to untie his tie.  
Justin sighs and throws his blankets off of him, “Don’t be, I wasn’t asleep anyway.” Justin pulls on the left side of Jay’s tie, forcing the skinny end out of the knot. “It’s not that hard.”  
“Sorry,” Jay mutters. He feels blood rush up to his face with the realization of how close they are to each other. Justin seems to come to this same realization and takes a step back.  
“Where were you?” Justin’s voice goes from stern to soft.  
Jay meets his stare, he could swear he can see the concern in Justin’s eyes. “I-” Jay glances to the two other sleeping figures in the room. “How about we take this to the Common Room?”

Justin flops down onto one of the armchairs, Jay sits on the couch.  
“So, where did you go?” Justin asks again.  
“Well, I went to the forest,” Jay says quietly, looking around to make sure that no one could hear them.   
Justin’s eyes go wide, “The Forbidden Forest?”  
Jay nods.  
“Did you see anything?” Justin asks. He looks concerned.  
Jay shivers, flashes of the beast that was hovering over the unicorn plague him. “Yeah.” He almost whispers.  
Justin grabs Jay’s hand, “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”  
Jay nods, a sudden surge of courage rushing through him. “It was a unicorn… but it wasn’t alive. There was something over it… I think it was eating the unicorn.”   
Justin looks horrified and pulls his hand back. “What do you think it was?”   
“I don’t know.”

______________________________________________  
(Near the Ravenclaw Wing)  
(Valentine’s PoV)  
______________________________________________  
Luna and I are walking side by side in the darkness of the hallways. We’re talking quietly so we don’t get caught but I’m just walking her to Ravenclaw's entrance. Luna’s quietly talking about the moon frogs she visits.

“I go there whenever the --moon’s big and bright, and there’s no clouds out. That’s when I can see them jump around each other. They’re really cute.” Luna says, smiling.

“What exactly are moon frogs, anyways? I’m trying to picture them but that’s not going very well.” I say, letting out a small chuckle.

“They’re just like normal frogs here on Earth, except they are native on the moon.” She says, looking out the window to the mostly covered moon.

“Ohh, those sound cool. And really cute.”

“They are! Would you like to come with me next time?”

I pause for a second, thinking of today’s events. “How are you able to go in that forest and not be scared? Or even how are you gonna be able to go in there after today?”

Luna thinks for a second, messing with the hem of her vest. “It feels fine to me. I don’t feel like I’m in danger. More curious than anything else.”

I look at her amazed. “Wow… you really are something else. Not in a bad way, though! Just- I don’t know. Really cool, I guess.”

Luna chuckles and lightly bumps her shoulder against mine. “Thank you. You’re really cool yourself.”

I look down and smile, letting out a small sigh. “I’m nothing, really. I’m not all that special. You though, you’re pretty amazing.”

Luna gives me a gentle smile and says, “You’ll see soon enough.”

This leaves me completely confused and caught off guard, but before I could say anything we reach the Ravenclaw entrance.

Luna turns to me. “Thank you for escorting me. You should go now before you get caught. Filch and his cat are still patrolling the hallways.”

“I’ll be quiet and careful. And I’ll take you up on your offer for the moon frogs. We’ll talk more later. For now, get inside.” I say, gently nudging her arm and giving a goofy smile.

I wait for Luna to get inside before I start leaving. I sneak my way back to the other side of the castle to the Gryffindor tower. Halfway there I almost get caught by Filch's cat lurking in another hallway. Heading up the stairs I trip up the stairs. Don’t ask, I don’t know how. 

By the time I get into the common room, I finally realize that I’ve been smiling almost that entire time. What in the ever living hell did I get possessed by this time? I scrub my face with my hands for a few seconds before sighing and plopping on one of the sofas around the fire.   
It’s gonna be one of those nights where insomnia takes over for the night, huh? Fine. 

______________________________________________  
(The Slytherin Common Room.)  
(Vyla’s PoV)  
______________________________________________  
(The next day) (Thursday))

Since right now we don’t have any classes, I’m hanging out with just Draco in the Slytherin Common room. Amelia has better things to do right now-- like study. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why she was put IN Slytherin. She seems like a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. I guess I just don’t like the way she acts sometimes. But I’m not going to try to change her! 

I sigh, sitting down on the couch by the fire. Draco watches as I run my fingers through my hair, a little too intently. I meet his gaze and question him.

“What’s up with you?” 

“Does it even occur to you that we almost DIED last night?” He asks, getting all heavy vibes on me.

“Uhh, no. I try not to think about it, really.”

“Unphased as ever, ay Ashum?” 

“You’re one to talk. And all you ever do is talk about your fatha’ and how he could destroy that Harry Potter.” I tease. 

“Shut up! I do not!” 

“Why, do my ears deceive me?”Draco and I seem to pout upon hearing a third’s input on our conversation. 

I turn and greet Mr. Darley Scott-- the absolute biggest prick of Slytherin-- coming out of the boy’s dormitory with a sly and stupid grin on his face. 

“More juicy details to prove that the big bad son of the Malfoys is just a crybaby! And that the precious, snappy daughter of the Ashums is just a lowly savage.” 

I scowl his way, fighting every urge within me --to not get up and tackle him to the ground with a solid punch. That would just prove his point, but oh boy! I just hate him! Well, hate is a strong word…

“How’s it going with the mud-blood and the half-blooded-joke, Ashum?” 

I growl under my breath as he insults my friends. But I have one over him.

“How’s it going for YOU in trying to find a life, hmm Darley?” 

“Don't call me by my first name!” 

“I don’t have enough respect for you to not.” 

“In fact,” Draco sneers, “I think you’re at rock bottom when it comes to looking for respect from people.” 

“I’ll have you know!! That a LOT of people respect me!!” 

“Oh?” I mock, “And who might those people be? Your mummy?” 

“Shut up, Ashum.” 

I scoff, flipping him the bird.

“You’re lucky I don't break that finger, girl.” 

I turn to Draco.  
“That sounded like a threat to me. Did it sound like a threat to you, Draco?” 

“Sure did. Would be a shame if one of the professors were to hear about it.” 

“Tch, fine. I guess I’ll just take my leave then.”

Draco grins, “Ok.”

I wave him a farewell, “Bye-ya.” 

And he leaves the common room, for who knows where. Don't care though, so whatever. I’m still a bit pissed off about his insults that were directed towards Jay and Valentine, though. They’re my friends, so of course, I’d be mad. I’m just grateful that bad when it comes to being an ass. Sure, Draco has his moments, but I love him nonetheless. 

… Wait-- did I say, love?

“Now, what were we saying before HE interrupted?” Draco directs my attention to him with a smile. 

“O-Oh, um, I don’t know. I forgot.” 

“Darnit, Vyla, aren’t you supposed to be the one with a better memory?” 

“Nope, that was Jay.” 

Draco sighs.   
“And here I thought you were the better one.” 

I reach over and sock him in the arm.  
“What’s that supposed to mean!?” I laugh.

“Did you even remember about our Herbology test today?” 

My eyes widen.   
“THAT WAS TODAY???” 

Draco laughs, and I scramble to reach for my herbology book. I flip to the sticky note on the page for today’s test.   
“I don't think cram-studying is going to help you…” 

“Man! Now I really wish I had been paying attention in class.” 

And an idea pops into my head causing me to perk up.

“I’ve got it!” 

Draco jumps at my sudden shift in moods, and I turn to him.  
“I’m going to go see Jay!” 

“Right now?” 

“Right. Now.” 

I start to throw all of my belongings into my strap bag. 

“You want to come?” 

“Uh. I suppose I could come.”

“Cool, now knowing him, he’s probably in the library with his fellow Hufflepuff, -”

“Fellow Hufflepuffs? Did you really just say that?”

I push my finger to his lips, silencing him, “Hush now, brain thinking,” I say, 

Or Jay is at the black lake with that Justin fellow… Or he could be simply straight-up asleep. I hope he’s in the library. I guess I’ll check the library first. I string the bag over my shoulder and motion for Draco to stand up with me. I rise from the couch and we get going. 

(The Library)

After the long mess of getting here via the stairs, I spot Jay sitting at a table with Justin and Sadie. I call out to them, grab Draco’s hand, and pull him along to the group. 

“Jay!” 

Jay looks up from his book, very confused, “Vyla?”

I rush over and grab the empty seat, releasing Draco’s hand as he pops down beside me-- sitting on the desk. 

“Jay, I need your brain!” 

“What brain?” 

“YOUR SMART BRAIN!” 

“Smart in what?” 

“HERBOLOGY!” 

“OH! What do you need help with, broski?”

“We have a test, next class, in herbology and I TOTALLY forgot to study! I need to pick your brain. Have you taken the test yet?” 

“That sounds more like cheating.”

“Since when are you such an upstanding student?” I snip.   
He backs off. 

“Fair, but it’s going to be a bit rusty. I took the test Monday morning,” 

“That’s fine. What kind of questions do you remember?” 

He proceeds to tell me the stuff that he remembers. Things I should look out for. There’s even a trick question, which I wouldn’t have put that past our teacher, though. Professor Sprout is kinda a tricky teacher to deal with.   
But hey, I got what I came for.

I thank Jay and rise from my spot. Draco joins me and we bid Jay goodbye. Then, we leave.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (:

This fic will be on hiatus until further notice.

I'm hoping to start posting again in the summer of 2021, but I have no clue what is going to happen.   
So until then. With love,   
Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful of my friends if you do choose to check out their writing/socials:  
> Zezee is ZeZeeDangerHauntsYou on Wattpad  
> You can find Valby on Instagram: @a_wild_puple_v
> 
> Zezee is also posting this fic and another we're working on on Wattpad. So check that out if you're interested. 
> 
> My socials-  
> Instagram: @dontshootthewater  
> TikTok: @dontshootthewater  
> Tumblr: socially_a_moth


End file.
